Future Shock
by immortal starscream
Summary: Now that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are teenagers what kinds of adventures and foes both old and new are waiting for them? This is a series of one shots that continues 12 years after the events of my last story 'A New Beginning' Rated M for bad language and sex scenes. sex scenes on oneshots 1 and 2
1. 12 years later

**Author note: yes i'm finally uploading another story with more to come also before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this has a sexual scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

12 years later

Blossom POV

I was really excited about tonight, it had been 2 years since that wonderful day when Brick and I had become boyfriend and girlfriend and tonight he told me that he had a very special night planned for us, I looked at my reflection in my vanity mirror and smiled at my appearance, I was now wearing a long red dress that went down to just above my ankles, red high heel shoes, 3 gold bracelets on my right arm, a gold necklace that had my name on it, topped off with red lipstick and some eye shadow. "Perfect" I said happily I then looked at the necklace I was wearing, Brick had given it to me on our first anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend, I gave a happy sigh as I remembered the day he had first asked me out.

Flashback

It had been about 2 weeks since the Rowdyruff Boys 16th birthday (technically 10th) and I had noticed that the boys were acting a bit off around my sisters, Robin and I, they seemed to act shy around us. At first I brushed it off as nothing but when the boys started doing even nicer things for us I got suspicious, I decided to confront Brick about it, when I found out that he was out in the city having lunch I flew off to find him. After flying around the city while using my X-ray vision so see into every restaurant, buffet, fast food joint and any other food places I finally found him literally cleaning out a buffet, I could also see that all of the staff who worked at the buffet were scared to do anything but bring out more food.

The last time they had been ordered to leave a buffet they ate all of the food in the whole place and Butch had threatened to blow the place up, but it had just been a bluff, anyway I was now happily watching Brick pig out at the buffet. After a while he stopped and gave a massive belch that made the whole place shake before he continued eating, by the time 2 rolled around and several more belches later he left the buffet just as it completely ran out of food I watched as he waddled outside and flew straight up only to come face to face with me "hey Bloss what are you doing up here, are you patrolling the city?" he asked me but I barely heard a word he had said I was too transfixed on his body.

He, like his brothers, was now immensely fat due to years of gorging, laziness, and a Primary School and High School that almost literally fattened kids up. He and his brothers now weighed over 1300 pounds and had broken the record in our universe as worlds fattest siblings, Boomer was the fattest now weighing 1406 pounds, Mike weighed 1380 pounds, Butch weighed 1350 pounds, and Brick weighed 1320 pounds though at this point with all of the food resting in his belly he probably weighed 1380 now.

I was snapped out of my trance when I saw Brick waving his hand in front of my face "hello come in Blossom are you there?"

"oh sorry Brick I must have spaced out there for a second"

"it's okay Bloss, so what are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you"

"me? Why were you looking for me for?"

"well I was wondering why you and your brother's are being so much nicer to my sister's Robin and I? Not that that's a bad think but I'm just curious" I saw Brick start to...blush?

"well you see um well recently I've realised that I'm starting to like you as more than a friend and I was wondering if um maybe you'd like to go out sometime" my heart now felt like it was going to burst as he said that, I gave him the biggest smile I could possibly give without my face splitting in half

"and here I thought I was going to be the one who would ask first, I'd love to go out with you" and I wrapped my arms around as much of him as I could, giving him a big hug with him doing the same to me.

Flashback end

I began laughing as I remembered that and on the date he was even more shy as well as highly embarrassed

Flashback

Our first date was at the most classy and expensive restaurant in Townsville 'Exquisiti Saporis' Brick was wearing a Tux with a red bow tie while I was wearing a pink dress with sequins on it, when we entered we were greeted by a man who smiled at us "ah miss Blossom Utonium it is such an honour to have one of the cities superheros dinning at our fine restaurant" he said and then looked at Brick "I'm sorry sir but I cannot allow someone of your size and appearance to dine at our restaurant it would be bad for service" he said

"but I made reservations here under Brick Shine" Brick said

"I'm sorry sir but like I said I cannot allow someone of your size and appearance to dine here besides you'd probably eat everything judging by that gut of yours now please leave before I call security" he said

I was now fuming mad at this not only had this man refused to let Brick enter because of his weight but he had also insulted him, I grabbed Brick's hand "come on Brick let's go somewhere where they won't care about your weight" I said and I zipped out of the restaurant while dragging Brick behind me.

Once we were outside I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves I looked at Brick and saw that his face was as red as his eyes and he looked like he was on the brink of tears "I'm so sorry Blossom I wanted to make this the best night ever but instead all I did was ruin it" he said

"hey, hey don't be like that it's that jerks fault not yours, hmm... oh I know let's go to Zesties" I said

"Zesties? Never heard of it before"

"it's a super cheap all you can eat BBQ place" I said happily and I began drooling slightly at the thought, BBQ food was my second guilty pleasure next to fat guys, I then grabbed Brick's hand and guided him to Zesties.

When we arrived we were greeted kindly by a woman "Blossom haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" she asked

"I've been great Cindy"

"ooo and who's this hunk"

"my date Brick"

"hi Brick nice to meet you"

"a pleasure" Brick replied

"well let me show you to your table oh and Brick a word of advice don't get between Blossom and any of the food here" said and she gave us a wink.

Once we were seated we went to town on the food, because I was here with Brick instead of my family I didn't restrain myself in the least, I was now probably eating faster than Brick who had now gotten over his shyness and embarrassment and began enjoying himself as much as I was. When we were done we left Zesties holding hands and I now had a large bulging belly packed tight with BBQ meat "wow I should really let loose more often" I said and I let loose a massive belch

"not bad" Brick said and he belched even louder which made me giggle

"well it's getting late we should probably head home" I said and I gave a yawn, Brick chuckled before he picked me up bridal style and took me back to my place. When we arrived back at my house he gently put me down "I had a great night Brick"

"same once again I'm sorry about the beginning of the date"

"it's perfectly fine, trust me by the end of this month that place is going to be out of business" I said and I gave him a wink we then gave each other a hug before I went inside.

Flashback end

After 3 more dates we finally became a couple, Bubbles and Boomer were the next to hook up followed by Mike and Robin (much to her parents distaste) and then finally Buttercup and Butch, it was also a great thing I had a really fast metabolism otherwise I'd probably weigh 500 pounds by now due to how many times a week Brick took me to Zesties since we became a couple. I was brought back to reality as my super hearing heard a knock on the door, I used my x-ray vision and saw Brick at the door "perfect timing" I said and I zipped down stairs I opened the door and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. Every time I did this my body went off the ground not because he was taller than me but because his belly stuck out far in front of him

"hey cutie are you ready for our date?" he asked after we broke the kiss, I nodded and we flew off. At first I thought we were going to Zesties like always but instead we flew past it, curious I continued letting Brick guide me until we arrived at a place I wasn't expecting

"Exquisiti Saporis, but I thought this place shut down almost 2 years ago!?" I said after our first date I had given the place a bad review and because my sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys and I are basically celebrities here, everyone immediately stopped coming and the place went out of business within 3 weeks and shut down

"yeah but my Mum bought it about 6 months ago and when I gave it a good review the place has been booming ever since and the plus side is that like all of the other restaurants our mum owns my brothers and I as well as any guests we bring with us get to eat for free" Brick said happily I giggled at that and we entered the restaurant.

When we entered we were greeted by a woman "Mr Brick its good to see you again and I see you've brought Blossom with you tonight" she said kindly

"yeah, it's our second anniversary tonight" he said

"oh congratulations" she said happily as she grabbed two menus and handed them to a man who showed us to our table.

Our table could sit 8 people and the seats (four of them very wide) looked to be made of solid steel with padding on them "this is a special table that's reserved for only you, your sisters, Robin, my brothers, and I hence to why four of the seats are very wide" Brick said, despite how wide Brick's seat was his massive butt fully spilled over the edges hopefully in the future he'll need to have three of those seats to sit down properly. I moved those thoughts out of my head and I began looking through the menu, everything sounded so good until I decided to have the Chicken Parma, soon a man came up to us

"hi there are you ready to order?" the man asked

"yes please I'd like to have the Chickem Parma with just chips please" I said and the man wrote it down on a note pad

"and I take it you want the usual?" the man asked Brick who nodded

"okay then would you like any drinks?" he asked us

"yes please I'll have 3 jugs of coke, and what would you like Blossom?" Brick said

"I'll just have a lemon, lime, bitters please" I said

"excellent" the man said he then took our menu's and walked off.

I looked at Brick and smiled "what's the usual for you?" I asked

"two of everything on the menu without salad or vegetables" Brick replied, I had seen everything on the menu and to have two of everything I think that would be pushing it, even for Brick.

"Are you sure you can handle that much?" I asked

"yep though I always have to force dessert down" he said

"well I can't wait to see that belly of yours loaded with all of that food" I said and I gave him a wink. Soon our drinks arrived followed by our food I was amazed at how big the Parma was, it was about the size of my face and when I started to eat it I found that the chicken breast was thick and juicy not thin and dried out I looked at Brick's meal and saw that it was all piled up high and on a massive platter "wow" I muttered as I saw Brick starting to eat it civilly. By the time Brick had finished 2 hours had passed and it was now 9 o'clock, if he had been eating like he had normally would he would have probably finished it all in less than half an hour he wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled at me "so are you ready to go or do you want to have dessert?" I asked

"nah I'm full lets continue our night" he said we then got up and left the restaurant.

"So where to now?" I asked, he gave me a sly grin before he picked me up bridal style

"I want you to close your eyes and only open them when I say so" he said I smiled and closed my eyes before I felt him fly off after a bit I felt him stop and put me down on my feet "open your eyes" he said

when I did I gasped at the sight in front of me we were now standing near the edge of a cliff that over looked the ocean which was now sparkling thanks to the full moon light "Brick its beautiful" I said in awe

"thanks this is the place where I come to relax if I'm stressed out or something like that" he said happily "oh and by the way happy Anniversary Blossom" he said and he gave me a small box, I opened it and I gasped, inside was a pink pearl necklace that glistened in the moon light, I closed the box and gave Brick a big hug

"happy anniversary Brick" I said began French kissing him. After a while of making out we broke apart and sat down on the ground, we then began looking into each other's eyes, I was now completely enticed as I gazed at Brick's blood red eyes which were now sparkling in the moonlight I only snapped out of my trance when I realised Brick was gently lowering me onto my back.

Once I was lying on my back on the ground Brick did something that I absolutely loved, he laid down on top of me, he was so fat now that his body completely covered mine, the only part of me that wasn't covered by his fat was my head. I gave a happy moan as Brick's weight and softness both pinned me down to the ground and almost instantly turned me on to my max "you know just how to please a woman" I said

"thanks sweetie" he replied I then moved my arms out from underneath his immense body and wrapped my arms around his neck and we went back to making out.

After about an hour we broke apart and Brick got off of me "thanks Brick, that was awesome" I said happily

"anything for my angel" he replied, we then stood up and Brick picked me up bridal style again and carried me back home, when we arrived Brick put me back down on my feet

"I had a wonderful night Brick"

"yeah same here" we gave each other one final kiss before I headed inside with Brick giving me a slap on the butt which made me giggle.

Once I was inside I used my x-ray vision so see who was home, I saw my dad was down in his lab, Buttercup was probably still out with friends and I saw Boomer and Bubbles having sex "they may seem innocent but they are the two horniest people I've ever known" I muttered to myself before I headed up stairs. After wiping my makeup off, brushing my teeth, taking off my jewellery and combing my hair I exited my bathroom and entered my bedroom, about 6 years ago when my sisters and I had just started high school our dad had some renovations done to the house which gave my sisters and I both a bedroom and a bathroom each, thankfully our rooms had been made soundproof so no one could hear what we were doing be it sexual, watching TV, or in Buttercup's case blasting music so loud that people in china have to hold their ears. I striped down until I was completely naked and looked down at my naked body "I'm amazed I haven't orgasmed yet especially when Brick was on me" I said as I looked down at the egg vibrators taped to my nipples and clit and I looked at the massive dildo just peeking out of my pussy, yes I admit it I'm a very naughty girl this was actually one of the few personal secrets that Brick didn't know yet.

I took the vibrators off of me and pulled the massive 15 inch vibrating dildo out of my soaking wet pussy I then reached in and pulled out 6 more egg vibrators out of my pussy and put them, as well as the ones that had been on my nipples and clit, in a box under my bed that was filled with other sex toys and things I then put the box back under my bed. I then got on my bed and spread out eagle style before I grabbed the dildo again and began thrusting it fast and hard in and out of my pussy. I felt myself getting closer and closer to an orgasm as I imagined that it was Brick trying to fuck my brain out, then with a loud scream I orgasmed and my love juices gushed out of my pussy and onto my bed, I now lay there basking in the afterglow of my orgasm "god that was good" I said quietly. When I finally got the strength to move I took the dildo out of my pussy and put it under my bed, I then fired a tiny weak energy blast at my light switch, turning it off, before I got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Blue Passion

**Author note: i'm sorry that this story is a bit shorter than the rest of my stories also before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this has a sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

Blue Passion

Bubbles POV

I was happy about tonight I found out that Buttercup was going out with some friends and Blossom was going out with Brick so that would give me some alone time with my wonderful boyfriend Boomer I had most of the night planned out already which was pretty simple, Boomer would come over, we'd have sex, watch a movie naked, have sex again, then have a stuffing session while naked, followed by a nice long belly rub, and then continue having sex until we ether pass out or my sisters come home, nice and simple. I had gotten my dad to make another portable food machine for me which I kept in my room for occasions such as this also during the renovations we had done to the house our dad had made the walls that our windows and doors out of a special stretchy stuff which would allow our boyfriends to enter our rooms through our windows without breaking the walls in the process.

I soon heard a knock on the door I looked out my window and saw Brick standing at the front door, I then watched as Blossom opened the door and gave Brick a hug and a kiss, when Blossom broke the kiss and the hug Brick said something and she nodded before they flew off. About a minute after they left my wonderful boyfriend arrived "hey there sexy" he said as he stretched my window open and entered my room I paused for a moment to take in his now 1800 pound form he then turned around and closed my bedroom window and pulled the blinds across giving us full privacy, he then took off his now bed sheet like shirt and gave his now bare gut a slap both making it wobble and the sight of it made me orgasm. I felt my pants get soaked with my pussy juices, Boomer then chuckled and in one quick motion he tore off my soaked pants and panties. I gave a slight 'eep' as he picked me up, turned me upside down and put my dripping wet pussy up to his mouth before he licked it clean and then began sucking on it as well as occasionally sticking his tongue in my pussy and swirling it around.

I gave a moan at this and I wrapped my legs around his head and then I wrapped my arms around as much of his belly as I could and began squeezing, kissing, and licking it, after about 10 minutes Boomer stopped and put me back on my feet, we then took off the rest of our clothes and I got on my bed and spread out. I watched as Boomer got on my bed between my legs and he lifted up his belly to show me his massive erect dick, Mike had used his Body manipulation abilities to give both his brothers and himself extra large dicks so that no matter how fat they got their dicks would always stick out 16 inches when erect which was heaven for my sisters and I, their dicks were also as thick as my arm which was pure bliss when it entered my pussy.

I watched as Boomer pressed the head of his dick onto my pussy lips before he dropped his belly on me which went all the way up to my breasts before he rammed his dick into my pussy as hard and deep as he could until he hit my womb, I gave a happy moan before he began thrusting his massive meat rod in and out of my pussy as fast and as hard as he could. I moaned as I felt his cock stretch my pussy to my max as well as pounding the entrance to my womb. As Boomer fucked me I wrapped my legs around as much of his waist as I could which was only about one third of it, Boomer then grabbed my legs and began yanking me forward every time he thrust into me which only increased the amount of pleasure I was feeling. Soon I felt myself getting closer and to an orgasm "Boomie I'm about to cum" I said

"same here so get ready to take it all bitch" he said, hearing him call me a bitch turned me on a little more and with a loud scream I had an intense orgasm and a few seconds later Boomer gave a grunt and released a torrent of cum into my pussy which made me orgasm again. I limply lay on my bed while panting and basking in the afterglow of the orgasms I had had, I gave a low moan as I felt Boomer pull his dick out of my pussy and let go of my legs, I was about to tell him to keep it in when he turned me around and shoved his dick into my mouth and down my throat until my face was pressed up against the base of it "come on bitch don't just laze around and clean my cock with that slutty mouth of yours" he said in a commanding tone which I happily obeyed.

Once his cock was clean he pulled it out of my mouth and I then sat up "man that was a good fucking" I said happily

"yeah so what would you like to do now?" Boomer asked as he reached for his boxers but I stopped him

"I was thinking we could spend the rest of the night together naked and watch a movie" I said

"awesome what movie are we going to watch?" he asked I gave him a grin and I held up 2 porno DVD's

"I was thinking ether 'Gaining Goddess' or 'Big Boy on Campus'" I said, I had gotten the DVD's from the Powerplump Girls Universe

"well given our situation I'd say 'Big Boy on Campus'" he said and he gave his gut a slap I giggled at that and I turned on my TV and started up the DVD. Boomer then got comfortable on my bed and sat up against the bed head while I sat between his legs and leaned back onto his belly and we watched the DVD, the movie was about a really obese boy who accidentally got transferred to an all girls school and all of the girls in it find him really sexy and they have lots of sex with him.

By the time the movie finished I had had 5 orgasms and I was closed to my sixth, I then quickly got up, zipped over to Boomer's head and shoved his face right into my soaking wet pussy "for god sake eat my pussy out!" I shouted at him which he did and in less than a minute I orgasmed again "fuck that was good" I said happily and I let go of Boomer's head and got off the bed. I then reached under my bed and pulled a large box out that was filled with various sex stuff, I then pulled out two orange handcuffs and put the box back under my bed

"so what do you have planned now sexy?" I responded by handcuffing his left arm to my left bedpost "what the!" he said before I then acted as quick as I could and handcuffed his other arm to my other bedpost

"perfect" I said happily

"what are these?" he asked

"they're Antidote X handcuffs our dad mad them for us years ago just encase my sisters and I decided to go rogue or evil or something like that" I explained, I then began to giggle as I watched Boomer struggle to move but thanks to all of his fat he was now immobile.

I made 5 copies of myself and we decided what we were going to do "okay you two rub his belly, you two give him handjobs and blowjobs, and you and me will stuff him until he reaches his max" I said my copies nodded and we got to work. Soon my copy and I were stuffing Boomer's fat face with every type of fattening food you could think of thanks to the food machine, after an hour of stuffing him non-stop I used my x-ray vision and saw that his stomach was literally at bursting point. I then commanded my copies to all give him a belly rub while I got him to eat my pussy out again "oh god Boomer you know just where the right spots are!" I said happily as I pushed his head into my crotch as hard as I could. After about 5 minutes of constant pleasure I screamed as I orgasmed and my pussy juices flooded into his mouth "fuck that was good" I said while panting, I then got off of him and got rid of my copies before I un-cuffed his hands. As soon as he was free he flipped me over so I was lying face down on my bed I then felt him put his hands on my hips before he pulled me towards him, I was about to ask him what he was doing but I quickly got my answer as he shoved his dick balls deep into my ass. I bit and gripped my bed sheet tightly as his dick almost ripped my ass in half, this was the first time we had done anal, I was curious as to what it was like but now I knew I don't think I'd want to do it again, I was about to tell him to take it out when he grabbed both of my pigtails and pulled on them hard while also beginning to fuck my ass.

My bed sheet had come out of my mouth so I was now clenching my teeth to shattering point as Boomer repeatedly thrust his dick in and out of my ass, after about five minutes of this I heard Boomer give a grunt before he fired a torrent of cum into my ass he then pulled his dick out hard making me give a slight yelp. I lay face down on my bed panting before Boomer thrust a massive dildo hard into my ass making me give a yelp before he turned it on making it both wiggle and vibrate in my ass "don't want any of my cum to spill out yet" he said and he gave my ass a really hard slap before he started fucking my pussy doggie style.

With the combination of the dildo and Boomer's dick I was having one orgasm after another and after five minutes of this Boomer finally came in my pussy before pulling out, I gave a happy sigh and sat up in my bed before looking around with my X-ray vision and saw that Blossom was in bed but Buttercup was still gone "it's getting late sweetie, I think it's time I head back home" Boomer said happily

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was now 11 o'clock "yeah you're right" I said and he got dressed. Once he was dressed I gave Boomer one last kiss and hug before he left through my window, after he left I cleaned up my room washed all of my sex toys that we had used as well as taking the dildo out of my ass, I then had a nice long shower. When I had finished I used my X-ray vision to see if Buttercup was back yet, when I did I saw that she was now slumped over her toilet throwing up "wow she must have been drinking a lot" I said before I headed off to bed while thinking of all of the fun Boomer and i had had tonight.


	3. The Secret's Out

The Secrets Out

Buttercup POV

I was really happy about tonight, Butch was going to be taking me to a new club that had opened recently, I normally wasn't the type of girl to go out to bars or clubs but Butch said that I would definitely love it so I decided to go, I just hoped he had made a reservation to get in like most people had to do when they want to go into a club. He had told me to dress casual which I thought was weird for a club but I trusted him I was now wearing a black t-shirt that had a shiny green skull on it and a normal green lightning bolt behind it, green jeans, and white and green sneakers. After brushing my hair and teeth I heard a familiar voice "hey there sexy are you ready to go?" I turned around and saw my hot and sexy boyfriend leaning through my window while flashing me one of his confident smiles

"as ready as I'll ever be" I said as I walked towards him and exited my room through my window

"okay lets go" he said as he grabbed my hand and we flew off while he guided me. We soon arrived at a small building that had the words 'The Big House' above it in flashing lights out the front was a line of people and a very large yet also familiar bouncer holding a clip board as we flew down cutting to the front of the line I recognised the bouncer as Bulk from the Powerplump Girls universe, if he didn't have a different hairstyle you couldn't tell Butch and Bulk apart.

"hey Butch it's been a while" Bulk said and he and Butch shook hands before Bulk looked at me "hey Buttercup looking as beautiful as ever" he said before he wrote our names down one the list he had on the clipboard he was holding "okay then you're on the list go and enjoy yourself" he said and we walked in while the people behind us complained. When we entered I was in awe the place was absolutely huge despite looking so small from the outside, it looked like your typical night club the only main difference was that about 70% of the people there ranged from chubby to where they should be immobile

"welcome to the multi universe night club for fat people, FA's, and people who have no problem with fat people whatsoever" Butch said, I began drooling slightly as I looked at all of the fat people dancing before I snapped out of it as I realised what Butch had said

"wait, multi universe?" I questioned

"yeah, my mum and your dad worked on this place for a few months now as you can see above nearly every doorway is a sign to tell you which city you came from like for example you have Snacksville" and he pointed to a large door that had the word Snacksville above it in glowing red letters "you have Endsville" he pointed to another door "and Bellwood" and he pointed to another door there were several more but I got the gist of it and we then hit the dance floor.

I was both having the time of my life and getting extremely turned on by all of the fat people, yes even the girls were turning me on, after a bit of dancing I told Butch I was going to sit down for a few minutes he while he went to get us some drinks. As I found a booth to sit down at I heard a man say "hey there baby what's your name" I turned around and saw a semi-muscular man flash me a confident grin

"please go away before I'm forced to break every bone in your body" I said firmly

"ooo this kitten's got claws how would you like me to fatten you up cutie" he said and he grabbed my arm, big mistake

"'sigh' I warned yah" I said I then flipped him over making him land on his butt before I swung my leg out and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding along the floor before crashing into a wall "hope he learned his lesson" I said happily and I sat down at the table and waited for Butch he soon arrived holding two milkshakes

"here's a toblerone for you sexy" he said and he put it down in front of me I took a sip of it and found out it tasted just like a chocolate milkshake only with alcohol in it

"wow this is great" I said and we both chugged ours down

"so what do you think of this place?" Butch asked

"it's awesome we should come here every Friday night" I said happily before I moved over to Butch and began making out with him for a bit, when we broke apart I grabbed his hand and guided him back to the dance floor. The rest of the night was filled with loud music, dancing, fat people, and lots and lots of alcohol "hey Butch how about another breather" I said and Butch nodded and went to go get me another drink while I went to find another booth I came to a booth that had several thin women in it "hey there mind if I sit down here?" I asked now using the table as support

"sure" one of the girls said and I then slumped into the seat next to a girl with long blonde hair, big breasts, and wearing a black dress

"wow you look hammered" another girl said

"no me doesn't" I said before I shook my head to try and clear it

"so what brings you hear?" the blonde haired women said

"my boyfriend brought me here" I said "why are you pretty girls here?" I asked

"why isn't it obvious, we're FFA's" a black haired women replied

"and I'm doing a news paper report on this place and finding out what women and men like about fat" the blonde haired women said

"well I absolutely love fat guys, the bigger the better I say" I said

"really? So how about your sisters do they feel the same way about fat?" she asked

"oh yeah definitely my sisters and I can't get enough of fat that's also another reason why our boyfriends the Rowdyruff Boys are so perfect for my sisters and I because they want to just keep getting fatter and fatter" I said

"and how do you and your sisters react to your boyfriends extra weight?" she asked

"well Blossom and Brick are a lovey dovey kind of couple but Blossom really likes fondling Brick's fat and giving his huge body lots of squeezes while naked under his clothes" I said before grinning as I saw the surprised or turned on looks on the girls faces.

"Wow and how about your sister Bubbles" the reporter said

"man when it comes to fat Bubbles is the biggest slut you'll ever know, she humps and fucks her boyfriend about 3 times every day, she gets under his clothes like Blossom does to Brick only she humps his belly with a huge dildo in her butt and pussy while she sucks on his moobs and he spanks her or whips her through his shirt which turns her on even more" I said happily

"and how about you what do you do?" she asked

"me well I love it when Butch squishes me and I love feeding him to make him even fatter" I said happily just as Butch arrived holding a tray of drinks

"hey there ladies I saw you chatting with my girlfriend and thought I'd get you all a drink each" he said as he placed the tray of cokes down in the middle of the table

"my god your huge!" one of the ladies said

"yeah I know" he said proudly and he shook his belly

"wow Buttercup you are so lucky to have that hot piece of fat all to your own" one of the other ladies said.

"Oh yeah" I said as I got up to give Butch a hug but I lost my balance and fell over, luckily Butch caught me

"you know I think you've had too much to drink" Butch said

"oh I haven't drank that much just 3 bottles of scotch, 6 cherry bombs, 2 glasses of wine, and 2 bottles of vodka" I said

"see you can barely talk right" Butch said he then turned to the group of girls "you ladies have a nice night" he said before he started taking me home, I wanted to protest but for some reason my body wouldn't let me.

After we left the place Butch picked me up bridal style and took me home as he flew back to my place I giggled "yah know what Butch I've got a secret to tell you" I said

"oh really? And what might that be?" he asked

"everything you know about your past is a lie" I said making him stop

"what? What's been a lie" he asked

"well for starters Sara didn't make you Mojo Jojo did and you weren't made from sweets, grease, and food that makes you obese, you were made from snips, snails, and puppy dog tails and you weren't made fat Blossom tricked you and your brothers into gaining all of that weight from the beginning also we were not friends in the beginning we were mortal enemies, we also killed you on the day you were made because you were really bad but that creep Him revived you and your brothers and the reason you don't remember any of this is because our dad erased and changed your memories from your past using the Bad Memory Eliminator" I confessed, Butch then silently took me home and put me on my bed before leaving, my eyes then widened and I zipped to my bathroom just in time as I heaved into the toilet multiple times and just stayed there occasionally heaving.

The next day

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache and found myself slumped over my toilet "god I must have partied hard or something I don't remember a thing last night" I said as I stood up and brushed my teeth, once they were clean and I had gotten the taste of barf out of my mouth I went downstairs to get something to eat.

When I arrived I saw my sisters having lunch "good after noon bloodshot eyes, have a few too many drinks last night?" Blossom said

"yeah I must have after my second bottle of scotch I don't remember a thing" I said as I poured myself a glass of juice and chugged it we then heard the doorbell ring

"I wonder who that could be" Bubbles said and we headed to the door when Bubbles opened it we were greeted by our boyfriends

"girls we need to talk" Brick said in a solemn tone

"uh sure, come in" Blossom said and the boys entered the house.

"So what's up?" Blossom asked

"we found out the truth about our past" Brick stated, this made my blood run cold

"how did you find out" Blossom asked

"Buttercup told Butch last night while in a drunken haze" Brick said which made my sisters glare at me "we asked our mum about it this morning and she confirmed that she didn't originally make us and adopted us, but we want to know is it true that you tricked us into gaining weight in the first place as some kind of cruel joke or payback?" Brick asked my sisters and I looked down shamefully

"yes I admit in the beginning my plan was to fattening you up so you three would stop stealing junk food and destroying fast food places and venders as well as make you never want to have another piece of junk food ever again" Blossom said

"is it true that you also killed us when we were kids and then we were revived by Him" Brick asked

"yes we did kill you but it was for a good reason, we had no other option, you three were really evil at that time and you also endangered heaps of lives in the process" Blossom said

"were you happy that you killed us back then?" Boomer asked

"no we weren't we were really sad that we had to use that option" Blossom lied most likely to not hurt their feelings

"what are you talking about Blossom we laughed and giggled after we had killed them and were happy that we beat them" Bubbles said which made Blossom and I face palm, I then remembered something from our past

"but think about it boys if we hadn't have killed you that day you would have turned out just like the Rowdyruff Boys from that universe who killed people for fun" I said making their eyes widen

"and if we hadn't of fattened you up you never would have met your mum and had the kind of life you've had" Bubbles said, I watched in relief as any sign of anger or sadness that was on the boys faces quickly disappeared and was replaced by happiness followed by grabbing us in a tight hug each

"thanks for giving us a second chance and a great life" Brick said as he spoke for his brothers and himself I moved my head up from Butch's soft chest and looked into his wonderful dark green eyes before I moved forward and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. When we broke the kiss he let me go

"I love you Butch" I said happily

"I love you too Buttercup" he said I then looked at my sisters Bubbles and Boomer were still hugging and Blossom and Brick were French kissing "well we'd better get going" Butch said a little louder than normal which made his Brothers stop what they were doing

"yeah he's right, we have to do something's today" Brick said, he and his brothers gave my sisters and I one more hug before they left.

Once they were gone Blossom closed the door and looked at Bubbles and I "well that went much better than I thought it would" she said, Bubbles and I nodded

"I thought that they were going to dump us or something" I said

"I thought that they were going to beat us up" Bubbles said, that had also been a worry of mine because we knew that they would basically pick us apart given the fact that they were much stronger than us and thanks to all of that fat covering their bodies they wouldn't take nearly as much damage as they would if they were thin, so now that the whole ordeal was over my sisters and I headed back to the kitchen to have lunch.

2 days later

I was happily sleeping in my nice comfy bed when I was rudely woken up as my door busted open and the next thing I knew I was being strangled by a very angry Bubbles and Blossom "**YOU IDIOT!**" they screamed at me

"what... did I... do?" I strained out while I tried to pry their hands off of my neck

"you told a news reporter about our sexual lives!" Blossom yelled at me angrily

"I... did... not" I strained out again before I blasted them off of me. I saw Blossom zip out of my room and less than a second later returned now holding a newspaper which she shoved in my face. I pulled the newspaper back and saw the head line 'Fat Loving Puff's' and on the front page was a picture of me dancing with a large group of fat people I then began to read the article in my head:

'It seems that three of our cities greatest superheros the Powerpuff Girls aren't all sugar spice and everything nice anymore, in a brief interview with Powerpuff Girl Buttercup she revealed that she and her sisters are highly attracted to fat men and as Buttercup puts it "the bigger the better". Buttercup also told our interviewer the sexual activities that she and her sisters like to do with their boyfriends the Rowdyruff Boys "and how do you and your sisters react to your boyfriends extra weight?" "well Blossom and Brick are a lovey dovey kind of couple but Blossom really likes fondling Brick's fat and giving his huge body lots of squeezes while naked under his clothes" "wow and how about your sister Bubbles" "man when it comes to fat Bubbles is the biggest slut you'll ever know, she humps and fucks her boyfriend about 3 times every day, she gets under his clothes like Blossom does to Brick only she humps his belly with a huge dildo in her butt and pussy while she sucks on his moobs and he spanks her or whips her through his shirt which turns her on even more" "and how about you what do you do?" "me well I love it when Butch squishes me and I love feeding him to make him even fatter" so it seems that the everything nice that the girls are made of has been replaced by naughtiness and a love of fat that appears to be growing and growing'

When I finished reading I was now seeing red "I did not say any of that" I said quietly while containing my anger in as much as possible

"you must have said it while you were blind stinking drunk!" Blossom roared at me

"now thanks to you everyone thinks I'm a slut!" Bubbles roared as well before she began to strangle me again

"I'm... sure... this'll... blow... over... soon" I strained out before Blossom gave me a right hook to the face and then they both began to beat the living snot out of me. By the time they were too tired to beat me up anymore my room was trashed and I was now in tremendous pain while I lay on my floor now beaten to a bloody pulp

"I'd continue beating you up but I'm too tired now" Blossom said and then floated out of my room Bubbles gave me one more kick to the side and left as well while I just lay on my floor trying not to move at all due to the amount of pain I was in.


	4. Clowning Around

**Authors note: WARNING this chapter contains blood and gory content so i advise younger people or people with weak stomachs not to read please **

* * *

Clowning Around

Buttercup POV

A month had passed since the little incident with me telling the news paper reporter about our sexual lives while I was drunk and surprisingly the outcome of it had been something that neither my sisters or I had been expecting. Instead of people making fun of us or thinking that we were just a group of sex crazed teens we as well as the Rowdyruff Boys had basically become even greater role models than we had been before, mainly with people between the ages of 15-35, a lot of women had now started to find fat guys really attractive now and a lot of them had started to become feeders and a lot of men who used the Rowdyruff Boys as role models had started to get fatter ether by themselves, by their girlfriends/wife's, or both. Thanks to this wonderful turn of events my sisters and I, as well as our best friend Robin, were now more open with our love of fat, we fed and stuffed our boyfriends in public, gave them belly rubs and apparently women being under your boyfriends shirt in public had become a really normal/popular thing now, Bubbles and Boomer had been the most daring with it by Bubbles going out naked or just wearing panties or a thong with a huge dildo in her butt and pussy like she normally did at home or at the boys place. Today Butch was taking me out to somewhere fun, as we flew together over Townsville hand in hand my super hearing picked up a familiar type of music that was starting to get louder and louder as we got near it until we arrived at Townsville Park where the circus, which had just come into town yesterday, had been set up.

"I thought it would be a nice day to go to the circus" Butch said happily

"sounds great" I said and we floated down until we touched the ground, Butch went to get the tickets while I just stared at the entrance to the tent.

Butch POV

I returned to Buttercup now holding 2 large buckets of popcorn in one arm "okay lets go" I said happily as I grabbed Buttercup's hand and we headed to the tent, I was really excited this was the first time I had ever been to a circus before, my brothers and I had wanted to go when we were younger but unfortunately a large group of monsters attacked the city and one of them destroyed the circus tent so the circus was cancelled. As we headed to the entrance I realised that Buttercup was shaking "hey Buttercup are you okay? You're shaking" I asked

"y-yeah I-I'm just s-shaking from the e-excitement" she stuttered out

"are you sure?" I asked and she nodded before giving me a smile

"okay then" I said I gave the man the tickets and we entered the tent.

We quickly flew to our seats and the show soon started, I was so amazed at all of the performers and the acts they did that I wasn't eating my pop corn soon the funniest part of the show began as a small car drove out into the centre of the ring the doors opened up and multiple clowns came out of it and began juggling, doing back flips, and began riding tiny bikes around, I then felt something tugging on my shirt I turned and saw it was Buttercup "um uh Butch I need to go to the bathroom" she said before she flew out of the tent, I gave a shrug and turned my attention back to the ring and began laughing at their funny antics.

Outside

Buttercup POV

I was now leaning against the ring toss stand while trying to calm myself down, it was my total secret shame but I was absolutely terrified of clowns, it was a secret I had never told anyone before not even any of my family members "there's nothing funny about clowns" I said and I went to get a drink to calm my shot nerves. After I had bought a soda I began walking around looking at the different carnival games that had been set up around the park I was about to give the knock the bottles over stall a go when someone spoke to me from behind

"hey young lady" I turned around and froze in shock as I saw a clown only a meter from me "think fast" he said before he sprayed me in the face with a seltzer bottle when he stopped I finally reacted, I screamed and bolted in the opposite direction until I was on the other side of the park. I fell to my knees shaking like a leaf while also hyperventilating and I was so upset that I thought that I was going to throw up, I hated myself for having this fear I was supposed to be the toughest out of my sisters and yet here I was looking as pathetic as you could possibly get.

Once I had calmed down enough I stood up "I don't think this day can get any worse" I said to myself but I soon stood corrected

"hey Buttercup what are you doing all the way over here?" I heard Butch ask I turned around happily to see my loving boyfriend but what I saw petrified me Butch's face was now painted like a clowns "they had a face painting stand, what do you think?" he said with a massive grin, I just did what was natural, I screamed again and flew off as fast as I possibly could "oh come on it's not that bad" I heard Butch say before he went out of earshot.

Meanwhile

In Him's domain he had been watching the whole incident on his TV and was now laughing manically

Him POV

Never in all my years of knowing her had I ever seen Buttercup that afraid of anything, sure she used to be afraid of spiders when she was younger but not to this extent "who would have thought that the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls was so utterly terrified of all things, clowns" I said before I began laughing at how rich that was, being afraid of clowns is something that was more suited for Bubbles than Buttercup "hmm so how should I exploit this" I said and after a bit of thinking a wicked plan began to form in my head, a plan that would most likely traumatized her for years to come.

Buttercup POV

I must have looked pathetic right now I was sitting on my bed in a fetal position and shaking like a leaf while the image of Butch with clown makeup on was now burned into my skull, after a while I heard Butch's voice "Buttercup?" he said I looked up and saw that the clown makeup was now gone

"go away I don't want you to see me this way" I said sadly and I buried my face into my knees again, he responded by entering my room and sitting on and sitting on my bed before he grabbed me in a nice comforting hug

"come on Buttercup tell me what's wrong?" he whispered gently to me

"it's too embarrassing" I said

"come on Buttercup you can trust me" he said and he kissed me on the cheek.

I took a deep breath and then sighed "I've never told anyone this but...I'm terrified of clowns" I admitted

"oh cutie I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have taken you to the circus if I had" he said

"it's okay, just as long and you don't tell another living soul about it" I said

"your secret is safe with me beautiful" he said and he began stroking my hair. He may not look like it but he could be a really caring and comforting person when it was necessary, I must have fallen asleep or something because when I woke up I found myself in my bed and Butch was now gone, I looked at my clock and saw that it was 3:30 pm I gave a stretch and got out of bed before I headed down to the training room to get some exercise.

Later that night

After training for 7 hours, stopping only to have dinner, I was now having a shower to wash all of the sweat off of me, I gave a happy and content sigh as I let the hot water wash over my body. I loved having hot showers after training they were a real good way to wind down and relax before going to bed, after about half an hour I exited the shower and dried myself off before putting on fresh underwear and then I headed to my room. When I reached my room I hopped into my nice comfy bed and probably with minutes I fell asleep.

Him POV

Once I had thought my plan out thoroughly I waited until Buttercup had fallen asleep to begin, I rematerialised in her room and looked at her peaceful form and gave an evil laugh before I opened one of my claws above her face and released a special red mist that entered her through her slightly open mouth 'this is going to be a nightmare she'll never forget' I thought to myself, once the mist had stopped I took my claw away from her face and I headed back to my domain to watch the show.

Buttercup's Dream POV

I was happily beating the living snot out of every villain in Townsville, from the Amoeba Boys to Him and the best part was they just kept getting back up wanting more which I was happy to oblige. I was now completely surrounded by the mob of villains and they began to advance on me "ha your all just a bunch of losers" I said proudly and I punched the ground which made an aftershock that sent all of the villains flying back. I looked around at all of the unconscious villains "come on get up I've barely even started yet" I said and I banged my hands together. Suddenly the sky became covered by dark clouds and the scenery changed I shivered as I saw I was now standing in front of a large circus tent I gulped at this and backed away but I didn't get very far before two gloved hand burst out of the grabbed my ankles tightly.

I tried to free myself but the hands were just too strong, I then watched in shock as the top half of a zombie burst out of the ground in front of the tent before hauling the rest of himself out of the ground he then stood up and gave me a demonic grin before he began speaking like a circus ring master "ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of.. Delight! Horror! Fantasy and terror! Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical desire brought to life! But I'm warning you.. There's always a price!" he then pulled the curtain to the side with a bloody cane "Welcome to the greatest show on earth!" he said before a giant clown hand burst out of the tent wrapped around my body and pulled me straight into the dark tent and into the mouth of a giant demonic clown head.

I was now in pitch blackness as I free fell, I tried to fly but my powers wouldn't work at all, I finally came to a stop as I landed on a hard surface, as I stood up the lights came on and I saw I was now in a boxing ring that was in the center ring of a giant circus tent the whole audience was made of various clowns all pointing and laughing at me while a creepy version of normal circus music began to play. I gulped and backed away as a tiny clown entered the ring "well seeing as how you like to fight so much Buttercup why not go up against our reigning champions, Punch" two stretching arms with boxing gloves grabbed the side of the rind and the clown launched himself into the ring "and Judy" the tiny clown said before a bulky clown came down from above and landed next to Punch "and to make it fair..." the tiny clown said and two boxing gloves appeared on my hands and they began to get bigger and heavier until they were the size of barrels and were so heavy I couldn't move my arms at all "let the match begin" the tiny clown said and he left the ring just as Punch began rapidly punching me in the face.

When he stopped after the 20th punch he moved to the side to show Judy pulling a large steel mallet out from his sleeve "tell me Buttercup how's that bruise on your head" Judy asked

"w-what do y-y-you me-e-ean I-I don't ha-a-ave a-" I was cut off as he swung the mallet and smashed it on my head

"now you do" he said before he moved to the side to show Punch sticking the thumb of his right boxing glove into his mouth before blowing hard making the glove swell up like a balloon.

Once it was the size of the gloves that had trapped my hands he swung his arm back making it stretch all the way to the side of the tent "here's one punch you'll never forget" he said before his arm shot forward and the giant glove hit me so hard that I flew straight out of the ring with the giant gloves coming off of my hands and landed head first into a cannon. As I was about to try and get out I heard someone say "fire" I was then shot out of the cannon and into a giant cream pie, the cream from the pie acted like acid as it burned and slowly melted my skin exposing muscle. The pie must have been suspended in mid air because I then fell out of it finding myself in pitch blackness again while my whole body felt like it was on fire and landed hard on the ground again.

I looked up and too my horror I saw a giant clown with pitch black eye that had blood running down from them and a huge demonic smile "my, my you are such a messy girl" it boomed at me before it pulled out a giant seltzer bottle from behind it's back and sprayed me with it getting all of the acid cream off. The force of the water was so powerful I was sent flying back and I crashed through a door now finding myself in a house of mirrors, I got up and saw the burn marks as well as the exposed muscle and bone over my body which was now starting to bleed.

I was so scared now that I couldn't even move "this has got to be a nightmare it just has to be" I said before a pair of arms wrapped around me making me scream. I turned around and became completely speechless in fright as a zombie looking clown buried waist deep in the ground held me "You're... Here... I'm trapped... and I'm lonely... so very lonely... won't you join me?" it said and its eyes glowed red. I gave a bloodcurdling scream as I forced myself out of the zombie clowns arms and bolted into the maze of mirrors, now desperately trying to find a way out "come back young lady... don't you want to spend... the rest of eternity... together?" the zombie clowns voice echoed through the house of mirror

"oh my god I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" I said as tears streamed down my face. Unfortunately I was so desperate to get out that I ran into one of the mirrors causing it to shatter with some of the larger pieces embedding into my body making me bleed even more

"your blood smells so good... I wonder what your flesh tastes like" the zombie clown said and he then appeared in every mirror while laughing psychotically. I finally found the exit and bolted towards it before something leapt onto my back making me fall over and skid face first along the ground, when I stopped I felt something heavy on my back before it grabbed my hair roughly and pulled on it hard making my head go back and come face to face with the zombie clown "finally... fresh meat" it said and it's long pointed tongue glided over its sharp rotten yellow teeth making me scream in fright before it bit off a chunk of my face making my screams of fright turn into screams of pain.

As it went to take another bite of my face I managed to knock it off me as I thrashed about I quickly got to my feet and ran towards the exit as blood streamed down my face from the bite taken out of my cheek. When I finally exited the house of mirrors I was relieved to find myself outside but the relief was short lived as I saw everything was clown themed heck even the clouds looked like clown faces. I fell to my knees and began crying "why won't this nightmare end?" I cried out

"because this is all real girly" a voice said I looked up and saw a clown on a unicycle while juggling flaming swords "so you feeling lucky?" he asked as he caught the swords I got up as fast as I could and ran but I only made it 5 steps before my arms and legs were pierced by the flaming swords making me fall to the ground. I screamed as the swords burned my arms and legs just as bad as the acid cream had, the clown laughed and pointed at me as I managed to pull the swords out of my legs and right arm I was then about to pull the last two swords out of my left arm when I felt a chill go through my left shoulder and then my left arm fell off.

I gave a sharp gasp and looked behind me to see another clown holding a long sword that now had blood on it "ooo looks like dinner is ready" he said as he picked up my severed arm and he as well as the clown that had thrown the flaming swords at me began eating the flesh off of it. I got to my feet again and bolted away while screaming for help, but all I got were clowns pointing and laughing at me, the sky then started to darken turning into night and laughing ghostly shadows appeared on the sides of buildings

"I'm gonna go insane if I don't get out of here!" I shouted

"well seeing as how your talking to yourself I think you already have" a loud booming voice said, I looked around but I couldn't see anyone "up here toots" the voice said again I looked up and saw the clouds part to reveal a giant full moon the moon then turned around to show that there was a giant clown face "I can see you're absolutely loving this wonderful world but I can still see that your still a bit sad, boys why don't you give her a makeover" the moon said before more zombie clowns burst out of the ground and completely surrounded me I fell to my knees and began crying again

"please I don't want to die" I said before the zombie clowns began tearing my skin and flesh off and began eating it while the moon laughed loudly.

When they finally stopped I was in more pain than I had ever been in my life and I now for some reason could only see out of one eye "okay boys show her her new and improved look" the moon said and two zombie clowns held up a large mirror so I could now see myself, most of the skin on my head had been torn off, I was wearing clown makeup, my right eye had been gouged out, and I was now wearing a full on clown suit "you're one of us now" the zombie clown next to me said in a raspy voice, I only responded by screaming at the top of my lungs

Buttercup POV

I woke up in my bed screaming loudly, when I stopped screaming I felt my heart racing and I was now hyperventilating, as I checked to see if I was still in one piece I noticed that I was wearing something odd. I got out of bed and turned on my bedroom light, once my eyes adjusted to the light and I could see properly I think my heart stopped the word 'haha' was written over everything and when I looked at what I was wearing I got a horrific pain in my chest and my left arm went complexly numb as I saw that I was wearing the exact same clown suit that I had been wearing in my night terror. I tore the suit off of myself leaving me in only my underwear and I bolted out of my room screaming and straight to Blossom's room.

Him POV

I was now laughing hysterically after watching Buttercup's nightmare and using my powers to have her wearing the clown suit and writing on the walls had just been the icing on the cake "oh I really have to congratulate myself on this one" I said happily I then grabbed the remote and rewound the clip to see to see the look on her face when she saw that she was wearing the clown suit, as I watched it again I noticed something "oh my I do believe she had a mini heart attack at that moment" I said and I burst out laughing again "I'm going to be laughing about this for weeks" I said before I rewound the memory and played it again.

Blossom POV

I was having a wonderful dream where I was considered as a goddess, I had a huge solid gold and diamond encrusted mansion and servants to carry out my every whim no matter what, unfortunately my dream was cut short as I was rudely woken up by my door busting open and something shooting under my bed sheets before holding me tightly. I turned on my bedside lamp and saw that it was Buttercup who was now holding me tight but the surprising sight was the condition she was in, her whole body was now as white as a sheet, she was shaking like a leaf, she was hyperventilating, I could feel and hear her rapid heartbeat, and to top it off she had a look of pure terror on her face while tears streamed down her face. I held her gently and began stroking her hair "shhh come on Buttercup calm down calm down" I said in a motherly tone, after quite a while I had managed to calm her down enough so she was now slightly panting and her tears had stopped, with my super hearing I could hear that her heart beat was now just slightly higher than normal "okay now tell me what happened?" I asked her but the only response I got from her was "clowns, so many clowns" I guessed she had had a night terror or something like that involving clowns but whatever had frightened her to this extent must have been truly horrifying. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was just about 7 in the morning "come on Buttercup lets go watch some TV" I said and we both got out of bed, I gave her some of my clothes because she was too scared to go back into her room for some reason and we headed down stairs to watch TV.

Even after watching some of her favourite shows she was still really shook up and probably wasn't ready to talk about it, soon our dad woke up and came down stairs to make breakfast for us "morning sweeties... my goodness you look terrible Buttercup, how do you feel?" he asked in a worried tone

"I think she had the mother of all night terrors last night" I said and I gently rubbed her back before she and dad hugged

"come on sweetie lets have some breakfast" he said as he broke the hug and we all headed to the kitchen. Once breakfast was ready dad called out to Bubbles who replied with

"just a minute" Bubbles soon arrived down in the kitchen now wearing clown makeup and a red rubber nose "well I'm ready to go to the circus today" she said happily and honked her nose twice, I looked at Buttercup who had a look of terror on her face before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell face first into her bacon and eggs "um was it something I said?" Bubbles asked while scratching her head while I just face palmed.


	5. The Return of Bolt

The Return of Bolt

Bubbles POV

I looked out of my bedroom window sadly I had recently began thinking of Bolt and all of the fun we had had, I had forgiven Buttercup for what she did but she didn't accept the fact that Bolt only acted like that because she had been bullying me. I just wished that there was some way to bring her back only with her memories fully intact but unfortunately dad said that if he did fix her up she would lose all of her memories, well I guess that was just the way things were. After a while I was snapped out of my sadness by the hotline buzzing I then zipped downstairs where I saw Blossom talking on the hotline "alright we'll be right there Mayor" and she hung up before turning to Buttercup and I "come on girls Mojo's at it again" we both groaned and face palmed

"you'd think after 12 years he would have retired by now" I said

"okay lets go" Buttercup said and we flew off to Townsville as fast as we could. When we arrived we saw multiple robots resembling most of Mojo's previous ones and they were destroying the city, some of them were using lasers, other's were using sonic blasts, and the rest had wrecking balls for hands

"wow I've got to give him credit on this one, okay girls split up and destroy those tin cans" Blossom ordered and we split up.

Mojo POV

I looked from a distance as the Powerpuff Girls began destroying my robots, I laughed evilly as my current evil plan began to unfold what the girls didn't know was that the robots were merely a decoy to get them away from their house. I then used my newly created portable teleporter to teleport right into the Powerpuff Girls house; once I was in I found myself in the girls empty kitchen, I then used my x-ray binoculars to spot Professor Utonium who was currently in his lab. I then looked around the kitchen and spotted a frying pan on the stove, I laughed evilly as I grabbed it before teleporting into his lab right behind him, I then swung the frying pan and hit him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious "perfect now everything is coming together" I said and I got to work.

I began searching around his lab and began taking any to all blue prints he had, I also used several USB disks to download all information he posses on the Powerpuff Girls and chemical X as well as any types of machines or weapons he had in the works. Once I had gotten everything I needed I decided to look at what he had been working on, to my surprise it appeared to be an A.I Motherboard that was damaged like it was in a fire but it was nothing I couldn't fix I then grabbed the Motherboard and teleported out of the Professor's lab. I reappeared in my secret lab knowing the Powerpuff Girls would most likely break into my observatory trying to find me, I then began going through all of the blue prints I had stolen, some of them were to really intriguing inventions one of them stood out the most and that was the design plans for ' .MO'. As I went over the design plans I was amazed at the ingenuity that went into making the oversized death machine "if I were to build one of these for myself the Powerpuff Girls wouldn't have a chance against me" I said as a plan started to form in my head. I then began going through the data that I had downloaded from the Professor's computer and too my amazement I found out that the Professor had created a formula for a synthetic version of Chemical X that only made my current idea expand. I started getting to work on making the ultimate machine that would crush the Powerpuff Girls effortlessly, now it was just a matter of time.

1 hour later

Buttercup POV

Finally after about an hour my sisters and I had destroyed every one of Mojo's stupid robots "I say we go pay monkey boy a visit" I said my sisters agreed and we all flew straight to Mojo's place.

We entered by crashing through the roof "not so fast" Blossom said

"Mojo" I said

"Jojo" Bubbles said, but the place was completely deserted.

We searched every room but we couldn't find a trace of him anywhere "you know what girls, I think the robots were just to distract us while Mojo did something else" Blossom said

"like what?" I asked

"maybe he's done something to dad!" Bubbles said and without a word we shot straight home as fast as we could, hoping that dad was alright. When we arrived home we found dad lying on the floor not moving at first we feared the worst but when we saw that he was breathing we all gave a sigh of relief

"Mojo must have knocked him out and then ransacked his lab" Blossom said as we saw that dad's lab was a mess

"I wonder what he was after?" Bubbles asked as Dad started to wake up.

"Ugh girls what happened?" he asked

"we think Mojo knocked you out and stole some stuff from your lab" Blossom said as he stood up.

We watched as he looked around his lab, at first he looked around curiously and then he began to panic "he took all of my blue prints!" he exclaimed

"is that a bad thing?" Bubbles asked

"yes it is a very bad thing sweetie he now has the blue prints to all of my past inventions including the ones to Dynamo, my Time Portal, and my Universal Portal, girls you have to find him immediately, who knows what he'll do with my inventions" he said we all nodded and split up as we headed to Townsville.

Blossom POV

We searched all of Townsville for hours but we couldn't find a trace of Mojo anywhere it was like he had just disappeared, I met up with my sisters above Townsville Revolving Tower "any luck?" I asked them, they just shook their heads.

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up eventually" Bubbles said

"yeah with what for all we know the next time he shows up he'll have an army of Dynamo's with him and we can just barely beat one all together" Buttercup snapped angrily

"well I actually have to agree with Bubbles, I mean we've basically turned all of Townsville upside down and we haven't found a trace of him I say we go home and wait for him to show up" I said and Bubbles agreed, Buttercup just gave a huff and we flew back home.

1 week later

A whole week had passed since Mojo ransacked dad's lab and we hadn't seen or heard anything from him, we were actually starting to get worried for all we know he or possibly someone else could be constructing the most deadliest weapon in history. We had also found out that dad's files and information of us had recently been accessed which could possibly mean that Mojo could have downloaded all of the information dad had on us on his computer. Today we were currently patrolling the city with our boyfriends as well as Mike and Robin, when Robin was 7 Santa had given her super powers just like Mike had she had also had a major attitude change so now she was basically a brown haired blue eyed version of Buttercup she also now loved to fight and would often train with Buttercup for fun. We had spotted a few crimes here and there which we let one of the boys or Robin handle each time, though because we were all so strong now the criminals just gave up immediately rather than fight someone who could kill them with a flick of their wrist.

"you've really got to wonder why we still have criminals in Townsville when they know what we'd do to them when we catch them" Brick said

"well it really doesn't bother me, it just means I get to kick more butt" Robin said casually

"yeah you're right" Buttercup agreed

"okay guys let's try out some team work and split into groups of two, hmm Bubbles you go with Mike and patrol the north side of town, Buttercup you go with Brick and patrol the south side of town, Robin you go with Butch and patrol the east side of town, and Boomer you and I will patrol the west side of town" I ordered they all nodded and flew off in their pairs while Boomer stayed with me

"so why did you split us up like this?" Boomer asked

"honestly I was getting board and I wanted to chat with someone who's genius level I on par with mine" I said

"what are to talking about, I'm a dunce" he said

"oh come off it Boomer I know you're a genius, I've seen your computer files and the design plans you've made for various robots and machines" I said

I watched Boomer hang his head and sigh out "damn" before he looked up at me "okay I admit it I'm a genius but don't tell my brothers please" he said

"why are you keeping your smarts from your brothers?" I asked

"because I don't want to make them feel dumb by showing them how smart I really am" he said sadly

"hey I'm sure they won't care if you're smarter than they are" I said reassuringly "come on lets do some patrolling and chatting" I said happily and we flew of while we began to talk about science stuff.

Mojo POV

It took me a whole week but I finally managed to make a mini version of Dynamo that was just as if not stronger than the original, I had also managed to fix the A.I Motherboard without losing any of the current information on it as well as downloaded all of the information on the Powerpuff Girls that I had obtained. The only thing in my plan that I had trouble with was trying to keep the synthetic Chemical X stable, but after many tries I had finally been able to make a large stable batch of it. I had constructed my own version of Dynamo that was superior to the original Dynamo in every way; it basically looked like a teenage version of the original Dynamo only my version was about the same height as an average human teenager. Using nanotechnology in the design of my version of Dynamo, no matter how badly damaged or smashed to pieces it became it could repair itself and pull itself back together instantly and any flaw in its current design that had allowed the damage would detected and corrected, and even then that would be most unlikely due to it being made of titanium, so in a sense it couldn't be beaten. I had just finished installing the A.I Motherboard into the head of my creation now all that was left was to add the synthetic Chemical X I had made into it I connected some wires and tubes to my creation before I began the activation process, I walked over to a control panel and pressed the buttons to begin the process.

The synthetic Chemical X poured out of its container and down a tube and into its arm, I pressed some more buttons and electricity began coursing through it causing it to shake until it all stopped. I waited in anticipation, at first nothing happened but then it's eyes lit up and it sat up while looking around "yes it's alive!" I shouted happily causing my creation to look at me

"who are you?" it asked me in a young innocent girls voice.

I was honestly surprised that it had the ability to speak "I am Mojo Jojo and I was the one who brought you to life, which is to say that beca-"

"you didn't bring me to life dad did" it interrupted

"and who is your dad?" I asked

"he made Bubbles and me" it replied

'if this machine knows Professor Utonium as well as Bubbles it must have been activated in some other form before the Professor removed it, possibly explaining the damage done to the A.I. Motherboard when I obtained it' I thought to myself "well I'm the one who brought you back to life after the Professor or your dad as you know him threw out your mind so to speak, so if it wasn't for me you would no longer exist" I said, I was actually surprised to see it look sad "so now in order to thank me for bringing you back to life again, all you have to do is follow your only purpose for your existence which is to destroy the Powerpuff Girl's" I said

It paused for a moment before it's eyes went red "Buttercup" it said in an angry tone

"yes Buttercup, you must destroy her before she destroys you" I said hoping that that would make it want to kill her

"where is Buttercup?" it demanded as it stood up and walked over to me with all of the tubes and cables connected to it coming off.

I was actually starting to get nervous at this, I quickly went over to my other control panel and activated my spy drones, they quickly located her and Brick at the prison "there is the current location of Buttercup" I said as I pointed to the screen, I saw my version of Dynamo's red eyes glow even brighter before it shot up straight through the roof of my secret lab causing piles of soil to come raining down on top of me. Once the soil had stopped falling I emerged from the large pile and looked up and saw the now massive hole in the roof of my secret lab and saw that my version of Dynamo was completely out of sight "I hope it comes back" I said as my spy drones continued observing Buttercup and Brick, the latter of which I looked at in disgust.

Buttercup POV

Brick and I had finished dropping a thief off at Townsville Prison so now were just slowly floating around while chatting with each other about random things which I liked but the happiness was cut short as I was hit super hard in the back which sent me crashing to the ground. When I started to get up I was sent skidding face first along the road thanks to something hitting me in the butt, I flipped over and stopped myself before catching a metal rod that went to hit me in the side of the head, but to my shock it was actually a leg belonging to what looked like a teenage version of Dynamo "oh so you're what Mojo's been doing this past week" I said before I swung the robot to the side. I watched the robot stop in mid air before rocketing back towards me, I just managed to dodge one of its punches but unfortunately it kicked me in the side of the head

"you're going to pay for hurting me and Bubbles" it said making my eyes widen

"Bolt?" I said before it punched me in the face making me fall to the ground but I quickly got up

"yes thanks to Mojo saving my memories after you killed me, now I'm going to return the favour by killing you" Bolt said and before I could react it swung it's arm at me but it stopped about an inch from my face, I looked and saw that Brick had caught Bolt's arm stopping it in its tracks Bolt turned its head to Brick "Brick let go of my arm, this fight doesn't concern you" it said

"um actually when it involves one of my best friends then yes it does concern me so I suggest you leave before I'm force to get ugly" Brick said sternly, I took this opportunity to concentrate as much energy as I could into my arm and I punched Bolt straight on the cheek sending it flying through the city.

Bolt stopped flying and shot straight back at us so fast that we didn't have time to react and it began pummelling us. No matter what Brick and I did the new and improved Bolt beat us in every way, it was now faster, stronger and knew how to counter all of our attacks. Brick and I were now rapidly punching Bolt in the chest denting it badly before finishing it with a powerful energy blast each that pierced straight through Bolt's chest. Bolt flipped back and landed on the ground with a smoking hole in its chest "and this time stay dead" I said, we then heard the sound of an engine starting before Bolt sat up with the hole in its chest rapidly repairing itself until it looked as good as new. 5 holes opened up at the end of each hand and razor sharp claws came out of each one, I gulped at this Bolt then shot straight at us and the claws on its right hand clamped tightly on my face while it clotheslined Brick, knocking him to the ground. I felt blood run down my face as the sharp claws cut into my cheeks, I then let out muffled screams as I saw that Bolt's palm that was over my mouth was starting to glow brightly before Bolt was knocked off of me and it fired an energy blast, I gave a relieved look as I saw Butch "man you have some great timing" I said as he helped me up I looked to the side and saw Robin helping Brick up

"I know, so I take it that that's the thing that Mojo guy was making?" he asked

"yeah but I think Mojo took the A.I. thing from Bolt and put it in...Bolt 2.0" I said as Bolt emerged from the building it had crashed into.

Bolt then shot straight towards Butch and I and began beating the living snot out of us, even though it was 2 on one we were still getting thrashed, Brick and Robin quickly joined in and soon it was 4 on one but amazingly Bolt blocked and countered all of our hits before it sent us all skidding back with a burst of energy. Butch and I tried as team attack on Bolt and it appeared to be working until cables came out of the palms of its hands and wrapped tightly around our necks and squeezed tightly. Butch and I were now struggling to breath, we tried to break the cable's around our necks but they were just too strong we then tried blasting Bolt but our energy blasts didn't even make a scratch. I saw Brick and Robin attacking Bolt and the cables but it seemed like Bolt had now become invincible, I then watched in horror as hundreds of small holes opened up all over Bolt's body "please...let...him...go" I struggled out as the holes began to glow white, to my relief Bolt tossed Butch to the side before I was engulfed in a searing hot white light while faintly hearing my name being called out over the roar of the blast.

Butch POV

I watched in shock as I saw the massive beam of white energy engulf Buttercup, I tried to shout out Buttercup's name but I was still gasping for breath. When Bolt's attack stopped I saw that Buttercup was gone from Bolts grip and the trail of destruction it's attack had made, I looked along the trail of destruction and saw Buttercup lying on the ground, without even thinking I flew over to her and was at her side in seconds. I felt my stomach turn as I saw how badly hurt she was "Buttercup wake up!" I said as I shook her but she didn't respond I didn't think she was alive

I was snapped out of those thoughts when I heard Bolt say "victory" repeatedly, the fact that my girlfriend was now dead hit me hard, but my shock and sadness quickly turned to a type of anger I had never felt and then...I snapped. I gave a yell making Bolt stop before I shot at it now with the sole intention of taking away this tin cans life just like it had to Buttercup, I unleashed all of my rage and anger at what this tin can had done to my girlfriend I threw punches and kicks so hard that they blew holes right through it, all over its body. I tore off one of its arms and began smacking it back and forth across the face with it before shoving it through its chest and sending the hunk of junk rocketing up into the sky with a super punch before following it. Appeared above Bolt as it reached the peak of the distance I had hit it before I gave it an axe kick to the face shattering one of its eyes and sending it rocketing back down to the ground and I began following it, half way down I gave it an energy punch to the chest that made a massive hole in its chest and made it go down even faster.

Bubbles POV

I had heard the sound of an energy attack close to where Mike and I were patrolling, we flew over to the area and saw some damaged buildings and a trail of destruction, I couldn't see any sign of who did it, but as I looked at the trail of destruction I saw something, I used my super vision and saw it was Brick and Robin who were on opposite sides of Buttercup who was lying on the ground and looked really hurt "BUTTERCUP!" I shouted and I flew over to her with Mike following me. When we arrived at her side Mike quickly began using his healing powers to fix her up and a few seconds later we were joined by Blossom and Boomer.

When Mike had finished Buttercup slowly opened her eyes and sat "Buttercup who beat you up so badly?" Blossom asked

"it was Bolt, Mojo brought her back to life to kill us" she said as Mike also healed the tiny amount of damage that Robin and Brick had gotten.

As soon as Mike was done we heard a clap of thunder, we all looked up into the clear blue sky and saw what looked like a meteor rocketing down to the ground "incoming!" Blossom said and we all zipped back as whatever it was crashed hard into the ground. When the smoke cleared we saw a smashed up robot in a small crater "what the heck" Boomer said as Butch came down and landed next to us panting

"that's for Buttercup" he said tiredly

"what's going on Butch?" I asked

"that robot killed Buttercup" he said now on the brink of tears.

"Hey Butch calm down, I'm just fine" Buttercup said before she hugged him

we watched Butch smile happily at that and he hugged her back "oh thank god" he said, we then all heard rapid clinking sounds, we looked and saw that the robot was quickly pulling itself back together, once it was whole we heard an engine start up and then the robot sat up with glowing red eyes

"you can't kill me, I'm immortal" it said in a deadly tone as it stood up and walked over to us.

Blossom, Boomer, Buttercup, Brick, Robin, and Mike got ready to fight while Butch fell to his hands and knees panting, he was completely exhausted, I however began walking up to the robot who I hoped really was Bolt. As soon as the robot made eye contact with me it's red eyes turned yellow and it's face showed happiness "Bubbles!" it said and quickly grabbed me in a hug which I did the same

"Bolt!" I said happily "I missed you so much" I added

"I missed you too Bubbles" Bolt said as she hugged me happily

"um Bolt why did you almost kill Buttercup?" I asked

"I was getting pay back because of what she did to me" Bolt said

"well after what I saw I'd say you're about even now" I said happily and I let go of Bolt before grabbing her hand "come on let me introduce you to the others" I said and I guided her over to my sister and friends. "Bolt this is my other sister, the nicer one, Blossom" I said "it's nice to meet you" Bolt said "likewise" Blossom said and they shook hands "these guys are Boomer, Brick, Robin, and Mike" I said

"cool" both Boomer and Mike said in union

"hello" Bolt said

"and you've already met Butch" I said

"yes he's really strong when he gets mad" Bolt said and Butch glared at her while Buttercup had a look of shock on her face

"how can you act so friendly to that bucket of bolts when she almost killed me!" she said

"well you did have it coming" I said casually.

Bolt POV

I was overjoyed that Bubbles didn't hate me for what I did to her sister unfortunately the happiness was interrupted "what are you doing you are not meant to be making friends with them you are meant to destroy them like I originally intended you to" I heard a familiar voice say, we all looked up and I saw Mojo Jojo floating above us thanks to a jet pack while holding a remote in his hand. "Seeing as how you are a failure just like everything else I've made" he said while glaring at the Rowdyruff Boys "I'll do the next best thing and activate the bomb inside you which will disintegrate everything within a 5 mile radius of you" he said and he pressed a button on the remote, my eyes widened as I realised the countdown was only 30 seconds

"Bolt no!" Bubbles said and she began to tear up

"hey it's okay, I'm going to make sure he never hurts another living thing" I said I then tore off my head and gave it to Bubbles "here hold my head" I said as my body gave my head to Bubbles "now go" I said to my body and it shot up straight towards Mojo just as he was about to flee the area and grabbed him by the front of his tunic and continued flying straight up until it was out of sight. About 3.5 seconds after my body had disappeared there was a bright flash of light that lit up the sky followed by a very loud boom, I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were shocked at the events that had just unfolded

"wow, you just killed Mojo" Blossom said in a tone of disbelief

"he had to be stopped one way or another" I said as a new body began to form from my neck down "otherwise he would have just kept making more versions of me and used them to kill you and everyone you love" I said as I basically told her what Mojo had planned for me.

Blossom POV

Once we had all snapped out of the shock of Mojo's demise and Bolt's new body had fully formed we had Bolt show us where Mojo had built her new body, when we arrived at Mojo's secret lab we decided to take everything in it instead of just the stuff he stole from dad, once we had gathered everything we headed back to our place. Dad was happy to have all of his things back as well as also having all of Mojo's scientific things, but he was even happier to find out that he now had another daughter. Bolt hadn't been shy and had given our dad a big hug while he hugged her back "welcome to the family Bolt, now let's get you set up you can have the spare bedroom" he said and he guided Bolt to her new room while my sisters, the Rowdyruff Boys, Robin and I took the stuff we had gotten from Mojo's lab down to our dads lab.


	6. Split Personalities

Split Personalities

Bolt POV

"And there you go, all done" my dad said as he screwed the top of my head back on, over the past week I had been thinking and I had come to the decision that I wanted to look more like my sisters than a robot so I got my dad to modify my face so now I could move my mouth and lips and make a variety of different facial expressions instead of having a mono looking face I had also got him to change my eyes so they now looked like my sisters only mine were silver. I had also had him modify my feet so instead of having them as stumps they curved out in front so they were just like my sisters feet, my dad then gave me a mirror and for the first time I got a smile on my face which I made as big as possible "so what do you think sweetie" my dad asked I may have just been a machine but he treated me just like a daughter

"I love it, thank you so much dad" I said and I gave him a big tight hug

"you're welcome sweetie but can you please let go you're crushing me" he said and I quickly let go

"sorry dad" I said

"that's okay, why don't you go show your sisters your new makeover" he said

I got off the work table but as soon as I took one step I fell over "what the?" I got up and tried to walk again but I just fell over again

"oh dear I mustn't have taken your sense of balance into account when I modified your feet but I think I can fix that" he said I made my arms and hands 5 times bigger and lifted myself back onto the table before turning them back to normal and dad began working on my feet after 2 hours 34 minutes and 54.9996676776 seconds he was done. I looked down and to my surprise he had replaced my original legs with long oblique triangle shaped legs that were straight at the back and curved down to the point at the front, my legs were also now oval shaped at the bottom for balance "ok try that" he said, I got off of the table and stood before walking around perfectly

"awesome thanks dad" I said and I gave him another big hug before I headed up stairs to show my sisters.

When I showed my sisters my new face and legs Blossom and Bubbles thought I looked great but Buttercup on the other hand... "wow you look even more of a freak than you were before" she said

"well your no looker yourself Butterbutt" I said back

"what did you say tin can?!"

"I said you have a butt bigger than your boyfriends"

"well at least I'm not a steam driven pile of junk"

"well if I was a steam driven pile of junk then why am I superior to you in every way possible"

"are you challenging me bucket of bolts"

"ha as if, you're not even a challenge for me" I then caught Buttercup's hand an inch from my face before I caught the other one "big mistake" I said before I swung my arms back, pulling her towards me before head butting her in the face. I let go of her arms and as she stumbled back I swept her legs out from underneath her with a windmill kick that made her land on her butt, she quickly got up and was about to attack me when Blossom shouted "STOP!" which made us stop and look at her

"this has gone on long enough, you two have been at each other's throats since day one, if you don't cut it out right now I'm going to make you stop permanently, got it!" she yelled at us we nodded before I got an idea on how to stop this for good

"I know what I can do" I said happily, I then paused for a bit before I spat out a small chip "I downloaded all of my badness onto this chip" I said before I tossed it in the bin

"uh are you sure that was such a good idea?" Bubbles asked

"sure now there'll be no more fighting between us" I said cheerily and I gave Buttercup a big hug while she hugged me back

Normal POV

Later that night a red glow could be seen coming from the bin, it continued for a while until it finally died down, the bin then started to shake violently until it fell over and a grey goo-like substance oozed out of it. The grey goo then rose up and took a humanoid shape before it formed more detailed features, once it was done forming it now looked just like Bolt only what was red was now jet black "finally I thought those nanobots would never activate well time to see what this body is capable of... but first" the Bolt duplicate zipped up to Bolt's room and entered, the duplicate then walked up to the sleeping Bolt and unscrewed the top of Bolt's head, she then formed a heap of chips in her hand and stuck them all over Bolt's robotic brain after a few seconds she then took them off and screwed the top of Bolt's head back on before leaving the house and flying towards the city.

The next morning

Blossom POV

I was woken up by the sound of my dad calling out "breakfast!" I groggily got out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I slumped into my seat, a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in the shape of a smiley face was put in front of me "morning sweetheart" my dad said cheerily as Bubbles and Buttercup also entered

"morning dad" we all said in union and he gave Buttercup a plate stacked with bacon and he gave Bubbles scrambled eggs with toast

"hey where's Bolt?" he asked as he placed a can of oil in front of her seat.

We then heard several loud thumps as something tumbled down the stairs "hahaha Bolt go boom, boom, boom hahaha" we heard Bolt say in a really dopey tone, Bubbles, dad, and I headed for the stairs while Buttercup kept shoveling bacon down her throat. We saw Bolt was now at the bottom of the stairs with her legs bent over her "hello, why everyone got bigger" Bolt said before Bubbles helped her up, once Bolt was on her feet she slumped over a bit and had a big smile on her face while her eyes were 2/3 closed

"are you okay Bolt?" she asked

"hahaha you have bug eyes" she replied in a dopey voice

"Buttercup-" our dad started but she quickly replied

"I didn't do it!" our dad gave a sigh

"well I guess I'll have to give her memory banks a check" he said

"Bolt thirsty" she said before she extended her arm, smashed it through the wall into the kitchen and grabbed the can of oil on the kitchen table. Bolt then retracted her arm but not the way you think, her hand stayed in place while her body flew to the side and crashed through the wall before landing on the kitchen table with our breakfast splattering on her "Bolt made a mess" she said she looked at the can of oil in her hand "breakfast!" she shouted before she began jabbing herself in the face with the nozzle of the oil can she had, trying to drink it. After Bubbles fed Bolt the can of oil like a baby our dad took out her brain and headed down to his lab while Bubbles and I cleaned Bolt up.

About an hour later our dad came back up from his lab and connected Bolts brain back to her body "so did you find out what the problem was?" I asked

"yes it seems as though someone downloaded all of her personalities leaving her like this" he said and he pointed to Bolt who was now hitting herself in the face before she headed to the kitchen

"who in the world would want to do that?" I asked before we all heard crashing coming from the kitchen, I gave an annoyed sigh and we headed to the kitchen. When we arrived we were greeted by an odd sight Bolt was now basically gorging on anything that was part food, including the garbage, as she gorged she kept pausing and coughing and spluttering up what she had eaten

"Bolt stop it you're a robot, you don't eat people food" Bubbles said as she tried to pull Bolt away but Bolt just swung her arm around, taking Bubbles with it, and she slammed her to the floor before she continued gorging with her mid section swelling up with everything she had and was still eating.

We we're all interrupted however when the hotline rang I zipped over to it and answered it "what's the trouble Mayor Bellum?" I asked

"Blossom by any chance did your dad make a few copies of Bolt?" she asked

"no, why?"

"well there's about 7 or so of them attacking the city" she said which was followed by an explosion in the background

"okay then were on our way" I said and I hung up

"well Bolt I think we've found out where your missing personalities are" I said as she walked over to me

"yaaaaay! I'm gonna be sick! *blech*" she said before she threw up what she had eaten on me.

Normal POV

After changing her clothes Blossom and her sisters headed towards Townsville as fast as they could, they had left Bolt at home so that she wouldn't cause any more trouble, the girls arrived in Townsville in 5 seconds and to Bubbles and Buttercup's surprise they saw 2 more Bolts rapidly firing energy blasts at buildings causing them to crumble to the ground the only difference between these two and our Bolt was that they were different colours one was blue and the other was green. The two Bolt's then stopped firing energy blasts and began talking to each other "you think just because you can fire the same amount of energy blasts as me that you're better than me don't you" the green one said

"'sigh' why am I even bothering, I can't even cause destruction right" the blue one sighed out

"oh great as if one robot wasn't bad enough, oh well this will be fun" Buttercup said as she got ready to fight, but just as she was about to Bolt shot past her now using the new twin rockets on her back that their dad had installed in her to make her go faster. She had her arms stretched out while saying "birdie, birdie Bolt is a birdie" before she flew down towards the other two Bolt's

the green one turned to the direction where Bolt was coming and its eyes widened "what the?! Hey!" she said before Bolt clotheslined both her and the blue one in the chest and dragged them along the road as she flew just an inch above it. Sparks and tarmac went everywhere until she went straight through a parked car and crashed into a building, once the dust and rubble had settled down Bolt could be seen laughing while the two copies could be seen sprawled out on their backs. The green one sat up and looked at Bolt angrily "why the hell did you do that to us!?" it asked

"again, again, again" Bolt said happily

"I think that she's the original because I don't remember Boltron making her" the blue one said

"it's always you, you, you isn't it Blue what about me I think and remember stuff better than you" the green one said

"you're right Spite I'm worthless" Blue said as she fell back and landed on her back "just leave me here to rust" Blue finished sadly.

Buttercup POV

"I hate to interrupt but I'll have to begin taking you apart now" I said and I shot straight at Spite, Spite quickly stood up but I punched her in the face before she could react and sent her flying through the rest of the building and onto the street outside. I went to hit her again but this time she caught both of my hands

"you think you're so strong don't you well here's the facts for you sister you're strength is nothing compared to mine" Spite said before she pulled my arms back and kneed me in the stomach before letting go of my hands and headbutted me in the face, I grunted in pain a bit before I saw her arm open up and transformed into a huge laser cannon

"I had no idea you could do that" I said before she fired it and I was sent flying back through the building and out the other side where the laser beam finally died down and I was able to stop myself, but as soon as I did I was slammed into the ground with tremendous force. I was then lifted up by my head by a huge hand, when I opened my eyes I saw I was being held up by another Bolt which looked just like the original Bolt (she's red as well) only this one looked really angry

"let me tell you something Buttercup Utonium! Brawl does not appreciate it when you ruin Brawl's sister Spite's fun" Brawl said and she slammed my head hard on the ground multiple times before she punched my body with her wrecking ball sized fist and then threw me down to the ground embedding me into the road. As I struggled to get up I looked up and saw that Brawl had her massive arms raised above her "it's time for Brawl to lay down the smack down on you" she said before she began smashing her giant fists on me embedding me further into the ground, after probably the 20th hit she stopped and picked me up by my head again before she threw me along the ground like a bowling ball until I was sent flying through the air by Spite who's leg had changed to 3 times its original size and was covered in spikes. I managed to recover just in time to block a sledgehammer hit from Brawl but unfortunately she managed to grab both of my arms, preventing me from escaping, I then saw Spite rocketing towards us with her arms out in front of her which then split and transformed into half of a large drill each which then came together forming one large drill which began spinning I grinned at this and at the very last second I flipped up making Spite miss me and tear straight through Brawl's body, splitting her in half.

Brawl then let go of me and I saw her eyes go blank as her two halves fell to the ground "I'm going to make you pay for that" Spite said I turned around and was pummeled by her...6 arms. I tried to block her attacks but 6 on two weren't that good odds, she finally finished the assault by retracting her extra left arms back and then transformed her left arm so it was now the same size that Brawls arms had been "nighty night" she said and she punched me super hard in the face sending me crashing to the ground. As I struggled to get up Spite came down and stomped hard on my back while at the same time blasting me in the back of the head making me skid face first along the ground until I finally came to a stop...by crashing head first into a fire hydrant. Spite then flipped me over and picked me up by the front of my torn shirt and reared her right arm back, I still had plenty of fight left in me but because of the last two hits I was a bit disoriented, I watched as a sword came out of her palm and was now almost touching my neck "so any last words? Though you probably think your too good to get any last words don't you?" she said

"here's two last words for ya, Blade Kick" I heard a voice say I then heard the sound of metal slicing metal, I then fell back as the arm holding me fell off and to my shock the top half of Spite slid off and fell to the side while her lower half fell back. I sighed in relief as I saw Robin walking over to me

"man you have great timing" I said as my head finally cleared and I stood up

"yeah I was out shopping when this happy-go-lucky yellow version of Bolt entered the market and began blowing everything up so I killed it with a few savage blows and then I sliced it in half with a Blade Kick" Robin explained, I was about to reply to that when Blossom spoke.

Blossom POV

After a bit of interrogation I had found out from Blue that their creator/leader Boltron had been made from the chip that Bolt had stored all of her evil personality on and due to some nanobots on her she was not only able to make a body for herself but was also able to make copies of herself, Boltron had also been the one to download all of Bolt's personalities onto chips which she implanted in the copies, hence why Bolt was currently a brainless idiot. Once I had gotten all of the information I needed I began trying to break open Blue's head which I found exceedingly difficult, finally I managed to break open Blue's head and retrieved the chip that was inside which was connected by several wires, once I pulled it out Blue's eyes and body went completely grey. I then unscrewed Bolt's head while Bubbles restrained her not knowing what to do exactly I put the chip on her robotic brain and to my surprise it attached itself to her brain and her dopey look turned to a sad one "'sigh' one down...ah who cares" Bolt said as I screwed the top of her head back on

"come on you two, lets go see how Buttercup's handling the other Bolt's" I said and we flew out of the building we quickly found Buttercup and Robin on a destroyed street with Spite, who was now sliced in half, lying on the ground in front of them. Bubbles Bolt and I flew down and landed next to them "wow Buttercup you look really beat up" I said

"well I was against two of them, the other one is over there" she said and pointed to the other Bolt at the end of the street "I'd also be dead right now if Robin hadn't have come when she did" she added

"it's good that you're here Robin I think we might need all of the help we can get" I said and I told them what Blue had told me.

When I had finished Robin now had a surprised look on her face "oh so that's what this thing is" she said and she pulled a chip out of her pocket

"that's perfect robin thank you" I said as I took the chip from her hand could you and Buttercup get the ones from the other two please I said as I unscrewed the top of Bolts head again while Buttercup and Robin began trying to break open the heads of the two other Bolt clones. Once they had retrieved the chips I put them back in Bolts head which they too attached themselves to Bolt's brain "so how are you feeling Bolt" I asked as I screwed the top of her head back on

"much better thank you though I can tell I'm still missing some of my personalities" she said before we heard several things land behind us we looked and saw five more Bolt clones, there was a purple one, an orange one, a dark blue one, a white one, and a black one. I couldn't help but gulp at this

"well looks like the reinforcements have arrived" Robin said

"so we finally meet in battle" the black one said

"and I take it you're Boltron the one made from my bad chip" Bolt said

"indeed I am and I see you've already met Spite and Brawl" Boltron said while clenching her hand into a fist

"don't forget Blue" Bubbles said

"and Sunny" Robin added

Boltron's eyes narrowed "and I'd like to introduce you to our siblings Swindle (white), Bud (dark blue), Lax (orange), and...Fling" Boltron said as Fling hugged her side while giving her a seductive look

"come on Boltron don't you want to have some fun before we fight?" she asked, Boltron grunted before she trust Fling off of her before a sword came out of the palm of her hand and she sliced Fling straight down the middle

"man was she annoying" Boltron said as the two halves fell to the sides, she then turned back to us "well now that that annoyance is out of the way let us begin shale we?" Boltron said before Bolt shot straight at her.

Bubbles POV

I watched as Bolt shot straight at Boltron with fury on her face and their fists began flying, my sisters and Robin were the next to make a move, Blossom fought Lax, Buttercup fought Bud and Robin fought Swindle while I walked over to the two halves of Fling. I could see the chip inside of the right side of Fling's head which I plucked out and put in my pocket for safe keeping. I watched the fights curiously and listened to the copies dialogue from what I could guess the orange one was Bolt's lazy personality as well as the sloppy couldn't-be-bothered fighting style which Blossom quickly defeated with several hard and precise blows with the final one being an energy blade which Blossom used to decapitate Lax. Lax's body and head fell to the ground and landed with a loud clank, I watched as Lax's head rolled over to me and stopped at my feet I grinned as I picked up the head and began spinning it on the tip of my fingerless hand like a basket ball I then began whistling as I performed some tricks until Blossom ruined my fun "Bubbles quit playing with that head and get that chip!" she ordered before Buttercup crashed into Blossom and the two smashed through the windows of an office building.

I watched Bud fly into the building only to be sent flying back out by an energy blast then I watched Blossom and Buttercup fly out of the building chasing after her "okay then and how's Robin doing" I asked myself, I looked up to my left and saw Robin dominating her fight with Swindle, her legs were now silver and she was rapidly kicking Swindle in the chest and face causing them to sink in. I smiled as I watched Robin deliver one final kick to Swindle making her foot go right through Swindles stomach area

"hey Bubbles here's another one for you" she said and she swung her leg sending Swindle flying towards me. I reared my arm back and as soon as she was close enough I punched her with so much force that she shattered to pieces all over the street

"darn it" I said as Robin landed next to me

"ooo not the best move, don't worry I'll help you find the chip" she said and we began searching all over the street while also holding up traffic. By the time we found the chip Blossom and Buttercup arrived "wow you two look like you've been through a meat grinder" Robin said

"yeah, that was one tough robot" Blossom said breathlessly

"come on lets go see how Bolt is doing?" I said and we flew off to where we could hear explosions.

When we arrived we saw Bolt and Boltron going all out at each other firing lasers, rockets, missiles, flames, energy beams, and their punches and kicks made powerful aftershocks that made windows shatter and car alarms go off "I wonder why the evil copy is stronger than the others?" Robin asked

"well I think it was their personalities that was their downfall" Blossom said which now that we thought about it was the most likely

"I think the copies I fought were the most dangerous out of all of the others, rage, envy, and the tomboy one" Buttercup said

"well do you think we should help her?" I asked before Bolt was sent crashing to the ground hard

"yeah" Blossom replied and we all flew towards Boltron as she flew down towards Bolt who was struggling to get up. Robin flew in front of us and flipped over before kicking Boltron in the face with both feet sending her crashing into the ground at a 45 degree angle, as Boltron quickly recovered from the hit Buttercup was the next to attack by landing several strong punches to the stomach and chest before she grabbed her arm and flipped her over before spinning her around and hurling her at Blossom who took a deep breath and froze Boltron up to her neck in ice thanks to her ice breath and I finished it with a power punch which shattered the ice and sent Boltron skidding face first along the ground until finally coming to a stop at Bolt's feet

"now you may feel an incredible headache" Bolt said as her hand transformed into a drill and she drilled a large hole into Boltron's head. Once the hole was big enough she turned her hand back to normal and pulled out the chip in Boltron's head making her turn completely grey

"okay Bolt time to get you back to normal" Blossom said as Bolt unscrewed the top of her head and I put all of the chips on her brain, as soon as they were all on they sunk into her robotic brain and disappeared "well that was odd" Blossom said while Bolt screwed the top of her head back on

"hey girls why don't we go shopping to celebrate this victory" I suggested we all agreed and we flew off to Townsville Mall

Meanwhile

In Mojo Jojo's now abandoned observatory a figure could be seen sitting in a large chair with multiple screens in front of them which now all had static "curses! What will it take to get rid of you all!" the figure yelled before calming down "oh well plenty more where they came from" the figure said as they turned around to reveal that they were the original Boltron while she looked at the hundreds of blank Bolt copies now lining the walls of Mojo's observatory.


	7. Almost got 'em

Almost got 'em

Normal POV

Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Ace, Sedusa, and Bossman had all gathered at the base of Mojo's observatory it was their monthly poker night and they were all feeling lucky "I can't wait to take Mojo to the cleaners again" Ace said while rubbing his hands together

"you know come to think of it I haven't heard anything about him in about a month" Sedusa said

"well his lights are on so he must be home" Bossman said and he began ascending the stairs with the other's following him.

When they reached the top Ace banged on the door hard at first their was silence before the door opened to reveal a Boltron who looked very annoyed "what the hell do you want?" the Boltron asked

"move aside tin can were here for our monthly poker night" Ace said as he pushed Boltron to the side and he and the others walked in only to stop in their tracks as they saw the hundreds of identical robots lining the walls

"wow I see Mojo's been busy this past month" Bossman said

"I full heartedly regret to inform you all but Mojo Jojo is now longer with us, he was incinerated in a fiery and very painful boom" Boltron said in a sarcastic uncaring voice "and for the record these are all my creations, my sisters if you will" she added this news shocked all of the villains

"let me guess he had a brilliant plan that back fired and ended up killing him" Sedusa said

"bingo" Boltron replied and gave them a brief rundown of the events that led to his demise

"you know I always thought it would be one of the Powerpuff Girls that finally did him in" Ace said with the others agreeing.

"you said you wanted to play poker right?" Boltron asked

"yeah but seeing as how Mojo's dead I guess there isn't much point in staying around" Ace said, Boltron responded by her chest opening up and a small disk came out that transformed into a large round table with a large circular seat attached to it with a deck of cards and poker chips on it

"so you feeling lucky?" she asked, the other villains were impressed and sat down while Boltron began dealing "now I want I nice clean game people" she said

"that would be a first" Him said while rolling his eyes

"so I heard you know who nailed Princess last week" Ace said

"no kiddin you'd think dem teenage brat's would ave met their match by now" Fuzzy said

"well I've come the closest to killing the Powerpuff Girls" Sedusa said proudly

"are you kidding I was the one who nearly-" but Ace was cut off by Him who banged his claw on the table

"no one has come closer to killing them than me" he said and they all began arguing until Boltron used her air horn to make them stop

"look the fact of the matter is that we've all a who almost got them Powerpuff Girls story I know mine is the best but lets hear yours anyway, why don't we start with you Sedusa" she said

"alright then" Sedusa started "it happened 5 years ago..."

Sedusa's Story

I was currently in my new salon fixing up a woman's hair to 'make her look her best' as she put it, to most people it seemed as though I had turned over a new leaf and gone straight though I could tell that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys didn't trust me in the least, but what they didn't know was that their suspicions were fully correct this salon was actually part of my latest plan to take over Townsville and then the world. What all of my customers didn't know was that the shampoo, hair spray, scissors, and combs I use actually have mind controlling, self replicating nanobots which I had stolen from Mojo a few weeks ago.

What was good about these nanobots was that they could blend in to their surroundings which made them invisible in my victims hair they could also hold onto their host no matter what until I command them to let go with the special remote I had. From what I had guessed I as well as my already mind controlled employees had done the hair of nearly every woman in Townsville and about one quarter of the men, including that stupid Mayor. After about a month and a half of this I decided now was a better time than any to begin my plan, it was now night time as I pressed the main button on my remote and all at once my victims became fully under my control "alright slaves I want you to steal and take all of the jewels and money you can and take it down to pier 13 at the docks" I ordered before I headed down to the docks as well. As I drove I saw hundreds of people stealing and breaking into places 'this would have to be my greatest plan ever and by the time the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys find out I'll be long gone' I thought to myself.

Soon I arrived at the docks and drove along to the end of pier 13 which now had a very large empty barge docked at it, after a bit of waiting people began arriving now holding armfuls of jewels and money, the next order I gave them was to toss all of the money and jewels into the barge, which they did. It took about 15 minutes but soon the barge was now half full, I then ordered all of the people to go home before I headed towards the cabin of the barge "early retirement here I come" I said proudly

"not so fast Sedusa" I heard 3 annoying voices say I turned around and saw the Powerpuff Girls floating in front of me with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces

"alright Sedusa we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Blossom said firmly

"hmm let's see I choose the easy way" I said and my hair sprayed out a pink mist that engulfed them. when the mist cleared the were now frozen in a coughing position "so how do you girls like my super strength hairspray?" I asked as my hair moved to reveal two cans of hairspray "guaranteed to freeze in place" I said as my hair wrapped tightly around the frozen girls necks and banged their heads together multiple times before I pulled two pairs of scissors out from my gloves and began stabbing and cutting them repeatedly. When I stopped I gave them an evil smile "well this has all been fun but I think it's time to crush your necks" I said before I heard someone shout "blade kick" and the hair that was holding the Powerpuff Girls fell off I turned around and saw a girl I had never seen before now floating in front of me "who the heck are you?" I asked

"my names Robin and I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friends" she said angrily

"oh I'm so scared" I said as sarcastically as I could before my hair used my special hairspray again unfortunately she managed to dodge most of the mist except for over half of her right leg which was now frozen.

"what the what did you do to my leg?" she asked

"my super strength hairspray it's what turned your friend into statues and now it's your turn" I said and I sprayed her only this time the outcome was different before my spray could touch her she zipped back avoiding it and she blew the spray straight back at me with her super breath making me become engulfed in the pink mist. When it cleared I was now frozen in place just like the Powerpuff Girls she then took the remote out of my now frozen hand

"I take it you used this to control everyone including my mum" she said coldly and she crushed it in her hand "I think you need to have a long cold bath she said as she reared her arm back and punched me straight in the face and sending me flying off of the barge and skipping along the bay, with the water unfreezing me, until I crashed into a police boat filled with cops to which I was quickly arrested.

Sedusa's story end

Normal POV

"and that's how I almost got them" Sedusa said casually

"with freezing hairspray and 2 pairs of scissors" Boltron said sarcastically

"I'd like to hear you do better" Sedusa snapped

"oh but you will" Boltron replied

"well I've come da closest to beatin' dem Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys" Fuzzy said proudly

"ooo hearing you fail will be a great story, do tell" Him said sarcastically

"well um uh it happened uh" he thought hard "oh yeah it happened when dem Powerpuff's and Rowdyruffs were lil kids (8 years old)..."

Fuzzy's story

I had managed to kidnapped Bubbles and Boomer and I now had them tied to chairs with a special antidote x rope I had gotten from one of Mojo's yard sales so they couldn't escape I also had some dynamite taped to their body and head which was ready to go off with a big boom, I had placed them out the front of my house in the hot sun while I waited on my porch in the shade. The reason I hadn't killed them yet was because I wanted to trap the others as well, after a bit of waiting I finally saw streaks of light in the sky heading towards me until they stopped in front of us now with looks of fear on their faces "great of you to come Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys as you can see with a press of this button I'll blow up your brother and sister" I said

"please help us" Bubbles said while crying

"look Fuzzy just calm down and please let them go, if you do that then I promise we'll leave and forget this all happened" Blossom said

"and why should I trust you of all people" I asked

"because we're super heroes and we never lie in situations like this" she said as they slowly floated towards me I smiled before I held my breath and threw a sleeping gas bomb at them which I had also gotten from Mojo. When the smoke disappeared I saw that they were all lying on the ground asleep, while they were sleeping I grabbed some more antidote X rope and chairs as well as more dynamite and I tied them up and taped the rest of my dynamite to them.

When they woke up they tried to break the ropes "dem ropes are special anidote x ropes made by Mojo Jojo, and now it's time for ya to go boom" I said proudly as I held up the remote

"Fuzzy think about what you're doing, could you really live with yourself knowing that you killed 7 kids" Blossom said

"yeah 7 kids who keep beating me up and sending me to jail" I said as began walking back so I wouldn't get hurt by the big boom. Once I was at the edge of the clearing I was about to blow them to pieces when a brown streak shot through my hand taking the remote with it the streak zipped around the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys cutting the ropes that were holding them before stopping in front of them. When it did stop I saw that it was a squirrel that was now holdin my remote in its mouth

"Bullet you have the best timing!" Bubbles said as she rubbed the top of the squirrels head

"dagnabbit I was so close" I said angrily

"yeah but not close enough" Blossom said and the next thing I knew I was in jail and in a lot of pain

Fuzzy's story end

"And if it weren't for that stupid super powered squirrel I would have got em" Fuzzy said proudly

"ha how lame can you get, out witted by a squirrel, though with you Fuzzy a rock could outwit you" Ace joked making everyone else laugh while Fuzzy growled angrily.

"So who's deal is it?" Bossman asked

"mine" Ace replied and he began dealing out the cards "anyway none have you losers have even come as close as I have to killing the Powerpuff Girls than me and my gang have" he said as he dealt the cards and he began telling them the time he and his gang had temporarily gotten superpowers and how they had almost killed the Powerpuff Girls. "And that's how close we were to finally getting rid of them once and for all" Ace said before he placed down his cards "4 aces" he said the others just gave him scowls

"damn it" Sedusa said and they all put their cards down while Ace grabbed the chips and money

"well my boys and I have come the closest to beating them" Bossman said while Him dealt the cards

"now this I've got to hear" Ace said

"well there me and the boys were we had just committed the biggest crime of our lives by knocking over a bin and made a huge mess the Powerpuff Girls quickly showed up and had us surrounded" Bossman said

"and then what happened?" Sedusa asked

"I grabbed an orange that had come out of the bin and threw it at Blossom, if she hadn't have dodged I would have got her in the face" Bossman said proudly while all of the other villains gave him 'are you serious' looks

"so Him how about you, what tale do you have to tell us" Boltron asked

"I'm so glad you asked, you see there is more than one way to get someone sure stabbing, blasting, and superpowers are all good and well but I prefer to go with irony instead, it all happened just last month" Him started.

Him's story

It had been very simple really I had used my powers to make a fake all you could eat buffet which had quickly lured the Rowdyruff Boys as well as the Powerpuff Girls, as soon as they had all taken a bite of my cursed food they all blacked out in union before I swept them off to my domain while also getting rid of the buffet at the same time. By the time the girls came too they were already in my trap, the girls were now sitting in a dish on one end of a large scale each with the other dish having a huge 1 ton weight in the other below the girls were the Rowdyruff Boys who were still asleep and tied up while also tied to the floor thanks to my special demonic chains that were like duranium while also having the same effect on them as antidote X, I decided now was the time to make my presence known. I floated down from my lounge room floating rock and landed in front of them "hello girls how are you feeling?" I asked

"Him what the heck did you do to us!?" Blossom demanded

"always straight to the point aren't you Blossom, very well then you see recently I've been racking my brain trying to think of the best way to kill you once and for all until finally I got a brilliant idea I knew that you girls love fat and like to be...ugh... squashed so I thought why not reverse the role and have your boyfriends get squashed instead" I said proudly

"uh encase you haven't realised it yet there are two things wrong with that plan 1. We're not even remotely heavy enough to squash our boyfriends even if that weight wasn't there and 2. We're not restrained" Buttercup said before she fell flat on her face "what the? what happened to my powers?" she asked

"well to respond to that 1. Not yet you're not and 2. There's a special barrier around your side of the scale that both prevents you from leaving that dish as well as eliminates all of your powers, now without further ado let the feast begin" I said and a slice of cake appeared in front of each of the girls faces and before they could say anything the cake shot straight into their mouths Bubbles Buttercup and Robin's eyes lit up and they swallowed the whole slice in one gulp before another slice appeared in front of them which they happily ate, Blossom however managed to spit hers out albeit with great difficulty

"there is no way in hell you're gonna get us with cheap tricks like that" she said angrily "well I beg to differ" I said and I pointed to her sisters and friend who were now gorging on the pile of food in front of them that just kept replenishing itself.

"Girls stop eating you're just doing what Him wants" she shouted

"I've made the barriers sound proof now so you can scream until your lungs burst and they still won't hear you oh and encase you're wondering by any chance I've sped up your digestion so like your sisters and friend are now doing they can eat nonstop and they won't get full, so basically everything they eat will just turn to fat, see it's all ready happening" I said as the girls bellies were already bulging out making their shirts ride up a bit at this rate I'll give them an hour or so before the Rowdyruff Boys were as flat as pancakes "you however Blossom seeing as how you refuse to eat my cursed food why don't we switch the role" I said and in a puff of smoke Blossom was now on the floor tied up while Brick was up in the scale tray and due to his current weight it made the 2 ton weight lift of the ground.

"huh where am i?" Brick asked as he had just began to wake up, taking advantage of his drowsiness i materialized a whole cake in front of him. I gave a wicked smile as I saw him lick his lips hungrily before he grabbed the cake with both hands and wolfed the whole thing down in 7 seconds. I laughed evilly as I watched my ex-son start gorging like the pig he was on all of the food that appeared in front of him, and my laughing only increased as i watched Blossom repeatedly call out to Brick and her sisters to stop eating but thanks to my soundproof barrier they couldn't hear a word she said.

After about half an hour Brick's scale dish was now pressing down hard on Blossom who was now being crushed "I'd say another 5 more minutes and you'll be flatter than the floor my dear sweet Blossom" I taunted before I moved on to the other boys, to my surprise the girls had been gaining faster than Brick so they too were now crushing their boyfriends, who had finally woken up except for Mike, they each now had to weigh about 1300 pounds each now and their clothes had long since torn off of their massive fat covered bodies. After a bit of taunting and hurting Butch and Boomer for betraying me and becoming good guys I moved on to Mike who to my surprise was still asleep "oh for gods sake, WAKE UP!" before i slashed him across the face with my claw

"ow! what the hell" his eyes then narrowed at me "Him, why the hell am i chained to the floor" he demanded as he tried to break free

"if i were you i'd give up those are my special demonic chains that are as strong as duranium while also having the same effect on them as antidote X so while you're in those chains you're powerless" I said evilly but i stopped laughing as i watched him get up with the chains going through his body "but how your powers should be disabled while you're in those chains" I said as i backed away from him

"the answer to that is simple Him, i get my powers from magic, not Chemical X" he said before he began pummeling me. When he stopped I was semi conscious "now release my friends and brothers right now" he threatened me I painfully raised my left claw and the scales faded away and the chains disappeared now send us back home or else" he threatened me while his arm grew back I then waved my claw and they all disappeared

Him's story end

"I got the last laugh however I sent them back right in the middle of Townsville so hundreds of people saw the girls extremely obese and naked" he said before he laughed

"interesting way of execution but how were you planning on killing the ones who got really fat" Boltron asked

"I would have just taken away the digestion part and have them eat until their stomach's burst and let them die a slow and painful death, so that's how I almost got em" he said

"not bad however unlike you lot I actually succeeded in killing the Powerpuff Girls as well as most of the Rowdyruff Boys...temporarily that is" Boltron said with the villains ether giving her looks of shock or disbelief

"I don't believe you" Ace said

"yeah what did you do to kill em" Fuzzy asked

"it was quiet simple really, I just snuck into their rooms while they were sleeping and decapitated them" Boltron replied as a sword came out of the palm of her hand while all of the villains minus Bossman thought 'why didn't I think of that' "but unfortunately the Rowdyruff Boy Mike can live through something like that and he just brought everyone back to life" Boltron said before she laid down her cards "straight flush" she added and the other villains tossed their cards in the middle of the table while Boltron pulled all of the money towards her

"well I'm cleaned out" Him said with the other villains agreeing they got up and Boltron retracted the table and money back into her chest before the villains began to leave

"so same time next month?" Ace asked

"sure, this was...fun" Boltron said the villains then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways while Boltron closed the door.


	8. Powerpunked Again

Powerpunked again

Berserk POV

My sisters and I returned to our dump of a house, battered, bruised, and exhausted, ever since we had had our power's permanently taken away years ago we were forced to do community service from 7 in the morning to 9:30 at night with only 1 half hour break every single day of the week while wearing stupid orange jump suites and to top it all off people were allowed to beat us up as much as they wanted and given the fact that we were basically just normal people now their hits hurt a lot. We took off our jumpsuits and did rock paper scissors to decide who was going to make dinner that night, as usual Brute and I tricked Brat into doing it for two reasons 1 she was not a bad cook and 2 she was very gullible "paper beats rock Brat" I said

"damn it" she said and she headed over to the kitchen while Brute and I headed to the lounge room to relax and watch TV

"Berserk do you ever get that feeling that you just want to end it all and kill yourself" Brute asked me

"since the second we had our powers taken away" I replied

"yep same here" Brute said and we both gave a sigh by the time Brat was done it was 10:15, as we ate our dinner which was meatloaf Brute began speaking "I don't know about you girls but I cannot take one more day of this shit" she said

"well get used to it we've still got another 50 years to go" I said angrily and stabbed my meatloaf with my fork imagining that it was Blossom's face

"that's where you're wrong I say we sneak into Jomo's place and use the portal generator to get the hell out of this universe and find somewhere else to live than this dump" she said

"it's a good plan but I highly doubt we'd even get close to it without the Rowdyright Boys stopping us" I said

"you know girls I heard that there is a new bar in Viletown that is a multi-verse bar, we could just sneak in and go to another universe that way" Brat said

I looked at Brute and then back to Brat "and what's the name of this place?" I asked

"I think they said it was called the big house" she said while scratching her head thinking

"girls dress up we're going to the Big House tonight" I said and we ate the rest of our dinner and then went to our rooms to get changed into the 'nicest' clothes we could find so that we didn't look punkish.

When we were done we were all absolutely disgusted at how pretty we looked, thanks to some modifications to some of our clothes we were now all wearing skirts and tank tops that were our trademark colours and we also wore a pair of Brat's black high heel shoes "okay lets go" I said and we left the house hoping to never see it again. Along the way we managed to find an unlocked car which Brute hotwired and we headed to the city in, the night club was surprisingly easy to find "well here we are now remember girls if the bouncer doesn't let us in we bolt straight through the door and find an exit to another universe" I said and my sisters nodded Brute parked the car and we all got out

"new life here we come" Brat said happily and both Brute and I whacked her over the head

"don't say that until we're far away from the club in another universe" I said angrily and we headed over to the entrance.

To our surprise there was no line only the bouncer out the front, we casually walked up to the bouncer who looked at us with a scowl "what are you three bitches doing here" he spat

"what can't three girls have a night on the town?" I asked

"sorry bitches aren't allowed in here" he said

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said before Brute kicked him hard in the crotch making him double over in pain before we bolted through the door when we entered the place we were in awe at how big the place was but thankfully Brute snapped us out of our trance

"come on let's go" she said our eyes darted around until we spotted a door that had the word 'Townsville' above it

"through there!" I ordered and we bolted through the door exiting into the universe where the Powerpuff Girls lived we had also knocked some people down when we had burst through the door but we didn't care, we just kept running until we couldn't run any longer.

While we had been running we had lost our high heels so now we were barefoot, I looked around and saw that we were in a park that looked like Viletown Park "finally, we're free" Brat said before she collapsed onto the grass, Brute and I shrugged and did the same.

For the first time in years I actually felt happy, no more would we have to do community service, no more would we have garbage thrown or dumped on us, and no more would we be beaten up relentlessly. As I lay on the grass with my sisters looking up at the stars I remembered the trackers that were on our ankles "hey girls we can finally take these things off" I said and I took off my tracker with my sister's doing the same to theirs and we tossed them as far as we could

"well now that we're free what should we do now?" Brat asked

"I say we try and find a way to get our powers back" Brute said

"agreed and I think I know three places of where we might be able to get them" I said and I told my sisters the three locations

"well lets go see what this universes version of Jomo is like" Brute said and we headed towards the volcano in the centre of the park after climbing the steps we peeked in through the windows and saw hundreds of identical robots in rows all around the observatory the only sign of life inside it was an activated robot that looked like it was working on a huge laser

"well I don't think this universes version of Jomo lives here anymore" Brat said, we all agreed and we headed to the next place which happened to be Townsville's police confiscation warehouse. When we arrived to our surprise we saw that the fence and one of the walls to the warehouse were torn down

"I wonder who did this?" Brute asked

"don't know, don't care" I said and we walked into the warehouse to our surprise it was only about a quarter full

"so what are we looking for exactly?" Brat asked

"something that can give us our powers back" I said and we began searching.

Brute POV

Even though the place was only a quarter full there was still enough fire power to level the city and everything else within 200 miles of it, I used a piece of scrap metal to pry open any crates in the area which were mainly filled with guns or lasers. I soon found a small crate that had the words 'Zen Armour' on it I opened it up and inside were 3 disks that had a glowing red circle in the middle, a ring around it that was blackthat had glowing red dots around it and a silver ring around that which had a jagged edge with 4 bent prongs coming out the sides, 2 pointing up and 2 pointing down. "What the hell kind of armour is this" I said as I picked it up and put it on my chest "as if this thing could-" I was cut off as 2 pieces of metal spread out from the disk and clamped around my upper chest before it began spreading out and bulking up all over my body until I was completely encased in bulky 10 foot high armour. I looked over the new armour through the visor on the front of the head piece "awesome" I said before I took a few steps back, to my surprise there was absolutely no resistance or strain at all with the armour, it was like I wasn't wearing the armour at all, I then looked at the crate next to me and I picked it up which to me felt like I wasn't picking up anything at all "whoa if I'm this strong without my power's with my powers I'll be unstoppable" I said to myself happily, I then saw a piece of paper in the crate that were instructions "to deactivate armour press and hold glowing centre for 10 seconds" which I did and the armour turned back to just a disk I then grabbed the 3 disks, the instructions, and the blue prints just encase before I continued searching.

After about 10 more minutes I heard Brat call out "hey girls I think I found what we're looking for!" I bolted in the direction I heard Brat's voice come from, when I got there I saw Brat struggling to hold up a large ray gun that said 'Chemical X Ray Gun' Berserk soon arrived as well and began looking at it

"this ray gun made by I Mojo Jojo has been specifically designed to allow me to obtain powers greater and far more superior to that of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys... blah blah blah and a heap of other crap" Berserk said before she stepped back "okay Brat zap me" she said, I watched as Brat aimed the ray gun at Berserk and pulled the trigger. A green beam of light shot out of the ray gun and completely engulfed Berserk, when the light from the beam disappeared Berserk began to float up in the air she then made an energy ball and threw it at the wall on the far end of the ware house which made a large explosion "I HAVE MY POWER'S BACK!" she shouted making the whole building shake Brat then zapped me without giving me any warning and my power's also returned "alright!" Berserk and I said before giving each other a high five we then watched as Brat zapped herself and then floated up to join us

"so what do we do now?" she asked

Brat and I watched as Berserk held up a small remote a pressed a button on it which made a holographic map appear above it with several red dots on it and one green one "from what I'm guessing the red dots are where the entrances are to this universes Jomo's secret lair and the green one is us" she said

"yeah and what good does that do for us?" I asked

"oh use your brain for once, we can use one of those bases as our hideout while we sort everything out" she said in an annoyed tone "now let's go!" she ordered and flew off through the roof while Brat and I followed her.

I hadn't flown in so long I had forgotten what it felt like the wind brushing against my face, the sense of freedom it made me happier than I had ever been in years, we were soon descending into the hills beyond Townsville as we followed Berserk. We landed in front of a large boulder that was embedded in the hill, Brat and I watched as Berserk pressed a button on the remote and to all of our surprise the boulder split in half and moved to the side to reveal a small tunnel that lead to a very large room, we walked in with the boulder closing up behind us and followed the tunnel until we entered the large room all around us we saw robots ether half built or fully built, machines, sciency stuff, and several chalkboards with a heap of complicated math stuff. "Well once we get rid of all of this junk we can make this an awesome base" Brat said casually and she kicked a robotic arm across the room

"agreed, by the way Brute what are those disks you're holding?" Berserk asked me making me remember the armour I had in my hands

"this is without a doubt the most awesome armour ever, while I was wearing it I picked up a whole crate but it felt like I wasn't lifting anything at all" I said happily

"and how does that small disk do that?" Brat asked

"like this" I replied and I put the disk on my chest and grinned as I watched my sisters get looks of shock on their faces. Once the armour was fully active I banged my chest "go ahead and give me your best shot" I said they then gave me their wicked smiles and they began pounding me with everything they had, but all they managed to do was knock me around I didn't feel so much as one of their hits, in fact I'm sure that they were actually damaging themselves than the armour.

Brat POV

My hands and legs were now killing me, it was like I was trying to break a statue made of something that was harder than duranium "man that's some really strong armour" I said while rubbing my hands

"why don't we take this outside, I want to see how this armour can handle energy attacks" Berserk said, I watched how Brute deactivated the armour and we headed back outside.

We moved a fair distance away from our new base so we didn't damage it "alright you two" Brute started as she put the disk on her chest and it activated "come at me with everything you've got" she said I grinned and in union Berserk and I began firing energy blasts at her. Berserk and I fought to the point where we almost passed out due to the amount of energy we had used on Brute, but we hadn't been able to make a scratch on it

"okay there is officially no way we could be beaten while wearing those things" Berserk said

"yeah, hell we probably won't even have to fight, we could just let them tire themselves out" I added

"come on girls lets head back to our base I'm exhausted" Berserk said and I agreed with her

"I'm gonna stay out here for a bit and have some fun" Brute said before she pulled a large tree out of the ground and threw it out of sight

"yeah you do that" Berserk said and we both headed back to the base. We found out that there were actually 10 rooms to this base from where we enter, there were 7 above us and 2 below us and three of them had been turned into bedroom's that all had a particular colour scheme to them, one was dark blue, another was dark green, and the last was red I took the blue room while Berserk took the red, I took off all of my clothes and hopped into the bed, it would have to have been the best bed I had ever slept in, it was so soft and comfortable that I fell asleep within seconds.

The next day

I was woken up by Berserk who had flipped my whole bed over making me land on the floor "wake up sleepy head" she said while I growled and got up

"come on we're gonna go steal some clothes and lunch" she added

"lunch? Don't you mean breakfast?" I asked

"well it's almost 1 so it's lunch time" she said

"alright then" I said as I gave a stretch "lets go" I added and we left my room. As we left our base to head to Townsville Berserk and I could see the amount of damage we had all done to the forest last night as we had tried to damage the zen armour and Brute testing out her increased strength with it. The first place we went to was a McDonalds surprisingly we got our food for free because they thought that we were the Powerpuff Girls

"morons" Berserk muttered as we headed to a table, as soon as we sat down I wolfed down my large double quarter pounder meal deal happily, I hadn't had McDonalds in so long that it was like my taste buds had gone to heaven

"man I forgot how great this stuff was" I said happily

"yeah I knew McDonalds was everywhere but not in other dimensions as well" Berserk said. We enjoyed it so much that we couldn't help but get seconds, when we had finished my gut now felt like it was going to burst

"that was excellent" I said happily

"oh yeah now let's get out of these rags and get some proper clothes" Brute said and we flew off through the roof and headed to Townsville Mall.

We crashed through the roof of the mall and landed in the centre of the mall "let's try there" I said while pointing to a clothing shop we flew up a floor and we entered the shop after a bit of searching we had found our new clothes, I was now wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt and a blue belt with a skull belt buckle on it, blue fishnet stockings over white leggings and knee high spiked boots with steel caps, Brute was wearing a dark green tank top with black rimming a matching skirt along with a dark green spiked belt, green fishnet stockings over her bare legs and brown steel capped army boots, and Berserk was wearing a hot pink tube top with a matching skirt and belt, white knee high socks with black Mary Janes.

"Well now that we're dressed to impress what should we do now leader girl" Brute asked

"well first let blow this place to kingdom come and then we'll start on the city" Berserk said

"I love the way you think" Brute said while grinning evilly

"but first let's make the fun last longer by cutting off all types of communications so no one can inform the Powderpuff Girls about our wonderful return" Berserk said and we nodded before we flew through the roof and split up to take out the communications faster, I destroyed the hotline as well as the signal, while Brute took out the cell towers and Berserk destroyed the land lines so now the only way the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys could find out about us being here was if they actually came to the city.

After we had destroyed the communications we met up above the city "okay girls it's time to show this town who's in charge now" Berserk said "

it's gonna be awesome to cause some destruction again after so long" I said happily

"and begin!" Brute said and we flew down to the city to begin our chaos.

Meanwhile

Normal POV

The authorities of Viletown were in a panic the Powerpunk Girls had gone missing and their trackers couldn't be detected anywhere, the Rowdyright Boys as well as Jomo Momo had been called in to the Mayor's office to discuss the matter

Berk POV

"so what's the problem with those three bitches?" I asked

"they have gone missing and the signal on their trackers has also disappeared" the Mayor said, clearly frustrated

"so who cares they're still powerless, what harm could they do?" Bruce asked

"they could find a way to get their power's back and begin causing murder and mayhem elsewhere" the Mayor said

"he's got a point" Bradley said

"have there been any report's on their location before they left?" I asked hoping that we might have a lead

"no there hasn't" the chief of police said

"I have an idea of where they could have gone but other than our place there's no other way to get there" Bradley said

"and where's that?" the Mayor asked

"the Powerpuff Girls universe" Bradley replied

"yeah but the only way to and from there is through the portal at our place" I said

"actually there is another way to get there" Jomo said making us all look at him

"where's that dad?" Bradley asked

"I worked with Professor Utonium to make a portal to their world through a doorway to a night club the Rowdyruff Boys mother made" Jomo explained

"where is it?" the Mayor asked

"it's on the corner of 20th and century street next to the Fox co. warehouse and it's called 'the big house'" Jomo replied

"then let's go and get those bitches back" Bruce said and we flew out the open window before anyone could say anything else.

We soon arrived at the club which was actually a very small building, we flew down to the front door and Bruce tried to open it but found that it was locked "this isn't breaking and entering this is a crime investigation" Bruce said and he kicked the door, breaking the lock and making it swing open. We walked in and looked around in awe at the night club "wow it looked so much smaller on the outside" I said while Bradley grabbed a chair and used it to keep the now broken door shut. I looked around and saw multiple doors with different names above them until I spotted on that had the words Townsville above it "bingo!" we all said together and we zipped over to the door which was surprisingly unlocked I gave a call out if anyone was there and amazingly I got a reply

"yes I'm here" a woman said in a clearly annoyed tone, we instantly recognised her

"Sarah what are you doing here?" I asked before she slapped us all across the face

"why the hell are you three breaking and entering into my club?!" she demand while rubbed our slightly stinging cheeks

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're currently doing a criminal investigation-" But I was cut off as the door that led to Townsville exploded sending wood and brick flying everywhere. When the dust settled I looked around and saw Sarah lying still on the ground with a large gash on her forehead "shit" I said, I quickly checked her and concluded that she had just been knocked out, I looked where the door had been and saw that there was now a huge hole in the wall, I picked up Sarah and we headed out the hole, at first everything seemed normal but then we heard crashes and explosions

"I think we've found them" Bruce said we flew up and sure enough we saw the Powerpunk Girls destroying the city and killing people

"Bradley you take her back to her place and get Mike to heal her and inform them as well as the Powerpuff Girls that the Powerpunk Girls are back" I ordered firmly as I handed Sarah to him

"but what about you two?" he asked

"we can hold them off for that long easily, now go" I said he nodded and flew off while Bruce and I headed towards the destruction.

Bruce POV

I was actually excited to challenge Brute again after all of these years, heck ever since the Powerpunk Girls had their powers taken away from them we hadn't ever gotten a true challenge. We spotted the girls rapidly firing energy blasts down at the city "okay Bruce attack plan triple whammy" Berk said and I nodded, we then shot towards the Powerpunk Girls as fast as we could with our legs out in front of us and in union we kicked our counterparts hard in the back, sending them crashing into a building before we flew back and kneed Brat in the stomach in union before ending it with a double elbow to the back sending her crashing to the ground. Berk and I gave each other a high five as we saw Berserk and Brute float out of the hole they made in the building they had crashed into while also rubbing the spots on their backs where we had kicked them, they as well as Brat flew up to us now with looks of rage on their faces "so it's you three losers" Berserk said

"yeah it's us and we're here to take you back to our universe" Berk said

"yeah well encase you haven't realised it the odds of winning are in our favour 3 on 2 seems like good odds to me" Brute said,

"talk is cheap, lets fight" I said

"alright then, girls lets slaughter them" Berserk said and they flew at us.

I began dodging all of Brute's punches and kicks with amazing ease I guessed after all of these years she was extremely out of practice with fighting, I then caught her leg as she tried to give me a windmill kick to the head I then spun her around in a circle three times before throwing her down to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground I fired a barrage of energy blasts at her, when I stopped I could see that Berk was having just as much ease at beating his counterpart as I was, Berserk fired an energy beam at him but he simply punched it and sent it straight back at her which detonated right in her face. As I watched Berserk fall to the ground I realised something "hey where's Brat?" I asked Berk who also looked around

"she must have ran off after I sent her flying back the first time" he replied I then looked down at the dust clouded street which was starting to clear up, when it did to my surprise I saw Brat helping up Brute while also giving her some kind of strange disk she then did the same to Berserk. Berk and I watched as the girls put the disks on their chests before it began spreading over their bodies

"so they think some flashy armour is going to help them?" I said as the armour finished forming and the girls began floating up to us. Once they were eye level with us Berk and I could see the confident smirks on their faces "nice armour but that ain't gonna help yah much being as sloppy as you are" I mocked

"true we're out of practice but in this armour we're unstoppable" Berserk said before Brute shot at me with amazing speed and punched me hard in the face sending me flying back but she grabbed me by my leg and flew down to the ground and she slammed me down hard on the road while also embedding me into it. She then stomped on my chest three times knocking the breath out of me and then began rapidly pounding my body with her huge armoured fists, I finally managed to get her to stop by firing a powerful energy blast to her chest which made her stumble back a little and the force of the blast had made me skid back. Using the momentum of the skid I flew up straight into the sky

"how the hell could that armour have made her so fast and strong?" I asked as I held my aching chest, I then readied myself as Brute flew up towards me and we began exchanging punches.

Unfortunately due to our size differences now I could barely land a hit on Brute's torso and even if I did I just ended up hurting my hands on the armour, I saw Brute grin at me before she grabbed both of my hands in her giant left hand and held my arms above my head and began punching me rapidly in the stomach. After what I think was the 30th punch she let go of my hands and put both of her hands on the side of my head before she began headbutting me, soon I could start to see blood appear on the visor of Brute's armour. Finally Brute stopped headbutting me and just gave me a sadistic look "you know I could easily crush your skull like a flabby grape right now" she said and she put a lot of pressure on both sides of my head "but I want to draw out your demise for as long as possible" she said before I fired the strongest beam of energy I could currently muster, but it didn't even make her flinch "my so you do have some spark left in you, which I am happily going to beat out of you" she said before a familiar voice shouted

"POWERPUNK GIRLS!" Brute turned to look in the direction the voice had come from which allowed me to break free of Brute grip and get to a safe distance when I was far enough my spirits lifted greatly as I saw the Rowdyruff Boys, and they looked pissed. I turned my head and saw Bradley holding Berk who looked barely conscious at this point "you have the best timing Bradley" Berk said while clearly in pain

"yeah, so what happened?" he asked

"Berk and I were easily beating them but then Brat gave her sisters these weird disks which turned into armour that's made them invincible" I explained before I realised something "hey where are the Powerpuff Girls?" I asked

"they've gone to their grandparents place for the weekend" Bradley replied.

Berserk POV

I was absolutely stumped at what I was seeing right now "hold on are you 3 the Rowdyruff Boys?" I asked

"yes we are and you're gonna pay for what you did to our mum!" Brick said angrily

"my god you're fucking huge!" Brute said which was exactly what I was about to say

"so what, Mike heal Berk and Bruce, Boomer you take Brat, Butch take Brute and I'll take Berserk, go!" Brick ordered and they all separated with Brick flying at me. I had to admit that despite Brick was a blob of fat now he was actually fighting me better than Berk had been, probably because it wasn't a 2 one 1 fight, but still he wasn't making any damage to the armour. I caught one of his fists and punched him hard in the face followed by a windmill kick to the head while letting go of his hand, I went to give him a sledgehammer hit to the side but he spun around and kicked my hands up before he rammed me into the side of a building followed by a barrage of power punches to the stomach before he grabbed my hand and threw me to the ground making me land on and crush a car, I looked up just in time to see a red energy blast hit me full on which made a large explosion. When the dust cleared I found myself in the middle of a large crater completely unharmed I stood up and mockingly dusted myself off as Brick as well as a fully healed Berk landed in front of me

"as you can clearly see the Zen Armour is virtually indestructible add the fact that that my strength and speed have increased 10 fold because of it you honestly have no chance at beating me and the same goes for your bonehead brothers" I said proudly which only seemed to piss them off even more

Brick POV

From what I've seen so far the bitch was right and at the rate this fight was going Berk and I would be down for the count "so Brick any idea's or are we just gonna keep getting our asses kicked" Berk asked me, I was about to reply when Berserk grabbed both of our heads in her hands and began repeatedly smashing our heads into the ground. After the tenth smash she held us up by our heads and smashed them together before she threw us into a building, Berk and I were sent crashing through 10 solid concrete walls before coming out the other side of the building

"okay that hurt" I said as I got up with Berk doing the same

"so where are the Powerpuff Girls?" Berk asked

"they're at their grandparents place today so it's just us" I replied as Berserk landed in front of us and punched us both in the stomachs followed by an upper cut that sent us flying back and land hard on the sidewalk I quickly got up and saw Berserk now standing in front of us with her arms crossed

"you two really are pathetic, even with both of you together you still can't beat me" she mocked but I just smirked

"no we can't but you've just given me a great idea" I said before I made a small ball of energy in my hand and threw it at the ground making a large cloud of dust, I then quickly grabbed Berk by his shirt and flew off to get the others.

With a few quick energy blasts I zoomed in and grabbed my Brothers and the rest of the Rowdyright Boys "phew thanks for the save bro" Boomer said as he wiped the blood away from his mouth

"don't mention it look guys we don't have much time so here's my plan; Mike you have to absorb all of us to become The Rowdyruff Boy again" I ordered

"even the Rowdyright Boys?" Mike asked

"yes all of us!" I said as I saw the Powerpunk Girls heading towards us, I watched as Mike turned into goo before he stretched out over us, the last thing I heard was the Rowdyright Boys protests before we all became one.

Normal POV

The Powerpunk Girls were stopped in midair and hurled back a bit by a very strong wind and were almost blinded by a bright light when the light died down and they could see again they saw instead of 7 boys there was only one and to the Girls he looked hot, the new figure had spiky hair like Butch's only longer only it was silver with multi coloured tips of auburn, black, blonde, and brown, the same basic body structure as they had only he was slim with all of his muscles being well defined with not a trace of fat on him, he had fingers opposed to being fingerless like most of them, silver eyes, and he wore an open vest with sweat pants and sneakers

"who are you?" Brat asked

"you can call me Ballistic" the new fighter said before he thrust his right arm forward and sent the Powerpunk Girls flying back head over heels until they managed to stop themselves. As soon as they did stop Ballistic zoomed in and began punching and kicking Berserk so fast that his arms and legs became blurs while at the same time leaving large dents over her armour, Ballistic then flipped up and gave her several kicks to the head and ended with an axe kick to the front of her head piece which badly cracked her visor and sent her crashing to the ground.

Even though the armour had taken 99.9% of the damage Ballistic had inflicted Berserk still felt like she had just been pummelled by 10 Brick's at full power "thank god I was wearing this armour" she said as she lay on the ground while she watched her sisters trying to fight Ballistic "well it's a no brainer that we're not gonna win against this guy" she said before she deactivated her armour

"I'll be taking that" a voice said before she was socked in the jaw, making her let go of the armour and sent flying into a building.

Meanwhile

Up above Brute and Brat were throwing multiple punches and kicks at Ballistic but as if to taunt them he was blocking and stopping their hits with just his index fingers, he then thrust his arms out to the sides and fired 2 energy blasts that sent the 2 girls flying back and crashing into the side of a building each. Ballistic then disappeared and reappeared in front of Brat but only now his arm had a white aura around it he then made his hand into a fist and swung it forward, his fist pierced through the Zen Armour and he punched Brat so hard in the stomach that she threw up and her vomit splattered against the visor now blinding her "I highly suggest you take off that armour unless you plan on fighting me blindly or can stand the smell of barf" Ballistic taunted, Brat paused for a moment before she shakily deactivated her armour, once the armour had turned back into a disk Ballistic swiped it out of Brat's grip as she slowly floated down to the ground while holding her stomach in agony. Ballistic then snapped the disk in half like it was a cracker, he then turned around to face Brute only to have his head grabbed by her giant hand and had it smashed through a building, when he came out the other side he was hurled straight down to the ground but he stopped an inch from the ground, he looked up and took one large step back as Brute smashed into the ground where he had just been standing. Brute then swung her arm at Ballistic but he caught it and began swinging her around while smashing her into the ground and the sides of buildings until he finished it by hurling her into the air. When Brute stopped herself she looked down angrily and saw that Ballistic was gone "psst behind you" he said Brute turned around and saw Ballistic taking a huge breath, she quickly braced herself for any attack that he was about to do. Ballistic then blew at her with the force of a hurricane Brute was sent flying back while the wind sliced the armour to pieces and began cutting her up, when he finally ran out of breath he watched Brute free fall into an ally "and that's the end of that" he said while dusting his hands before he slowly floated down to the ally Brute had fallen into, however when he arrived he saw that Brute was nowhere to be seen, he his x-ray vision but saw that there wasn't a trace of her or her sisters anywhere "damn it, those bitches got away" Ballistic said angrily he then gave a sigh and spat out 6 wads of gum. As soon as the wads of gum hit the ground they burst into puffs of smoke, when the smoke cleared the Rowdyruff Boys and the Rowdyright Boys could be seen standing in front of Ballistic who turned back into Mike.

Brick POV

I was fuming mad that the Powerpunk Girls got away but I guessed that without that armour they aren't even nearly as much trouble, the Rowdyright Boys had been amazed at what Mike had done with his absorbing technique but we had slightly more important matters at the moment "so what should we do about the missing bitches?" Butch asked

"well I say we just keep them here, we'd be saving you guys a heap of trouble what with their powers back and all" I said getting surprised looks from everyone

"are you sure? We could help you track them down" Berk said

"yeah it's fine, at least your universe will be safe from them" I said and the Rowdyright Boys nodded in agreement

"well we'd better be heading back to our universe or else dad will start to worry" Bradley said with his brothers agreeing, we said our goodbyes and the Rowdyright Boys flew off.

Once they were out of sight I turned to my brothers "well we'd better go to the police and inform them of the three new additions to our rogue's gallery" I said and we flew off to the police station.

Berserk POV

My sisters and I were now at the entrance to our base, I had managed to grab Brute as she had fallen into the ally and I quickly found Brat who had thrown up several times and we escaped using the sewer system, I opened up the entrance to our base and floated in while carrying my sisters. After I had patched Brute up, due to the amount of cuts on her, I checked to see how Brat was fairing, I could see thanks to my x-ray vision that her stomach was severely messed up from that blow she had taken "Brat I think I should take you to the doctors in the next town over" I said

"can't I just use that" she whispered out while pointing to 3 machines that had 'Healing Chamber' written on them "why didn't I notice that?" I said as I led my almost crippled sister to the chambers, I put her in one and read the instructions before putting a breathing apparatus on her face and activating it, I watched as the container filled up with a blue liquid as well as Brat get a soothing look on her face. I then did the same thing to Brute before I went to have a shower to relax as well as think about what we should do to get pay back on those bastards especially the person was who stole my armour...but first we really needed to train.


	9. At The Flip Of A coin

At the flip of a coin

Blossom POV

My sisters and I were now returning home sore and beaten we had just fought four Brawl's that were led by Spite and we had our butts kicked big time, but we still managed to win in the end with Spite retreating back to where ever their hiding spot was "I swear to god if I hear 'let me tell you something' one more time I think I'm going to scream" Buttercup said with Bubbles, Bolt and I agreeing. My sisters, Robin, the Rowdyruff Boys and I had been kept very busy protecting the town over the past month, since the Powerpunk Girls became a new addition to our rouges gallery crime had picked up big time, and the endless copies of Bolt weren't making things any easier as well.

After taking a quick swig of some Chemical X to heal our injuries my sisters and I collapsed on the couch completely exhausted "I'm gonna power down for an hour" Bolt said and her eyes shut before her whole body went grey

"okay then" I said, and we began watching TV. After an hour passed Bolt woke up now fully recharged and ironically our dad entered the lounge room at the same time

"girls I was about to examine another parallel world and was wondering if you'd like to come?" he asked

"wow we haven't been to a new parallel world in ages" Buttercup said

"yes I know but I got a call recently from a colleague of mine and he asked for me to continue researching parallel worlds and report my findings to them, so would any of you like to come?" he said and we all agreed.

Soon we were down in our dad's lab while he typed in some new co ordinance into the Portal Generator, Bolt was really excited because this would be the first time she had ever been to another universe. The Portal Generator began to whir a bit before a new portal opened up, we stepped through the portal and entered into another lab that looked just like our dads "well everything looks the same, lets go check upstairs" Buttercup said and we all headed out of the lab, as we looked around the house everything looked the same as our place

"awe man, don't tell me that this is one of those universes that are just like ours only somebody did one thing different" Buttercup said, I had to admit that I hated those kind of universes as well but we quickly learned that this universe was very different than ours

"hey guys look" Bubbles said we looked and saw that she was looking at the family photos which looked just like ours except for one major difference instead of us my sisters and I being in the pictures the Rowdyruff Boys were in our place.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that" Bolt said

"I don't think any of us were" I replied before we all heard someone spit out a liquid, we turned and saw a thing and muscular shirtless Butch who was holding a soda

"girls what the hell happened to you!?" he exclaimed, I was about to reply when Brick and Boomer, also thin and muscular, zipped into the room and they too got shocked looks on their faces

"Blossom what happened to you and your sisters? was it something that Him did to you?" Brick said as he pulled me into a comforting hug but I gently pushed him off

"I'm sorry Brick but we're not your girlfriends perse, we're from a parallel world not this one" I said and that was further justified as their dad entered the room

"I was wondering when people from other universes were going to start visiting us rather than vice versa, I take it you used the Portal Generator to get here" their dad said

"yes we did, and I see you and I made two different choices years ago" our dad said

"yes I couldn't decide to make boys or girls so I flip a coin, it landed on heads so I chose boys" the other Professor said

"hmm that's weird mine landed on tails so I chose girls" our dad said before I turned to Brick

"so I take it that in this universe Mojo was the one who made us?" I asked Brick

"yep, you three were monsters when you were first made" he replied

"and you were terrors when Him brought you back from the dead" Butch added

"hmm so the only difference in this universe is that you guys have swapped rolls with us" I said

"seems like it" Brick replied before a thought came to me

"tell me back when you were kids did you play a trick on your universes versions of us by making them fat so that they would stop eating junk food?" I asked

"yeah we did, in the beginning they kept scarfing and stealing junk food constantly and destroyed food places so I got an idea that would make them realise just how bad junk food really was so we tricked them into eating highly fat...wait a second did you do that to your universes versions of us?" Brick said and I nodded

"so did your universes versions of us stay fat or lost the weight?" Boomer asked

"no they kept gaining weight, how about your universes versions of us?" Bubbles said

Boomer was about to reply when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" he said and he zipped to the door.

When he came back our question was answered standing behind Boomer was this universes versions of us but instead of being slim and trim like us they were hugely obese, probably fatter than our universes versions of the Rowdyruff Boys, also just like the Rowdyruff Boys in our universe this universes versions of us had also gained weight in different places. For this universes version of me she had gained weight evenly all over so nearly every square inch of her body was covered in a thick layer of fat, for this universes version of Bubbles she was definitely a belly girl, her belly which she let fully hang out stuck out about 2 feet in front of her and hung down past her knees while the rest of her body looked to be that of a 600 pound women, and for this universes version of Buttercup well there was definitely a reason to call her BUTTercup now due to most of her weight going straight to her humongous butt and thighs her but stuck out about 3 feet behind her giving her a huge shelf ass and her waist had to be about 3 meters in diameter topped off with thighs so huge that I most likely couldn't even wrap my arms fully around it while the rest of her body could only be described as chubby, though they all had two things in common, one was that their breasts were literally the size of their heads and two their current hair styles made them look like the Powerpunk Girls.

Once I snapped out of my shock I realised that they were looking at us in shock as well, this universes version of Bubbles was the first to speak "ew that's what we'd look like if we had never gotten fat" she said before this universes version of me wacked her on the back of the head

"excuse her she just opens her big mouth without thinking" she said before she stuck her large hand out to me which I grabbed "nice to meet you by the way" she said kindly and we all began chatting about past adventures we had that happened sort of differently from us.

After chatting for a while I realised that this universes versions of us had the same type of personalities as our boyfriends had, as we talked about started to talk about Bolt we heard another voice "uh what the heck is going on" my sisters and I turned to see a boy version of Bolt standing in the door

"hey princess have a nice beauty nap?" Butch asked in a taunting tone before the robots hand flew off and socked Butch right in the face before it curved around and flew straight back to the boy version of Bolt before he caught it and reattached it to his wrist. Brick quickly explained while also referring to the robot as Block, I turned to Bolt and saw her looking at Block dreamily 'looks like cupid hit his mark' I said as Bolt quickly stood up and introduced herself to Block who unfortunately didn't look like he was interested in her in the slightest 'but unfortunately not both of them' I thought, my thoughts were interrupted however by the hotline ringing.

I saw Brick quickly get up and answered it "what's up Mayor?" he ask before an annoyed look came across his face "seriously again 'sigh' alright we'll be right there" he said before he hung up and turned to us "his _Majesty_ has unleashed several more drones to attack the city" he said with Butch and Boomer groaning

"who are you talking about?" I asked

"the first clone of Block who's dubbed himself King Blokay'd" Butch said

"come on lets go and stop these things" Boomer said and we all flew off towards the city.

Buttercup POV

We quickly arrived on the scene and saw 4 red versions of Block blasting, punching, kicking, and zapping everything in their sights "well with it being 3 on one this should be a pretty easy fight, lets get them" Butch said and we split up into groups of 2 and 3. Butch shot down and kicked one of the Blokay'd clones in the side of the head sending him flying to the side, I followed it up with an axe kick to the chest making it skid along the ground, the other Buttercup then shot down and stomped on the clones head which both stopped it in its tracks and made a powerful aftershock that broke several windows and set off some car alarms.

However before she could get off the clone grabbed her ankle and flung her to the side, the clone quickly stood up now looking very angry "let me tell you something Buttercup Shine Brawl does not appreciate it when you and that tank ass of yours stomps on Brawl's face" Brawl said I was surprised by 2 things, 1 that this personality clone still had the same name as the one in our universe and 2 that this Buttercup's last name was Shine though now that I think about it, it would make sense "what the? Why are their 2 Buttercup Shine's than just one" Brawl asked

"I'm from another universe" I said before I flew at Brawl and we began throwing punches and kicks at each other, Butch and the other Buttercup quickly joined in and we began pummelling Brawl who tried to fight back but with it being 3 on 1 he didn't have much of a chance. With one final hit each we flew back and saw Brawl fall into a kneeling position while sparks flew around his dented broken form

"okay let's send this tin can to the scrapyard" Butch said and he charged up an energy blast which the other Buttercup and myself did as well and in union we all fired a powerful ball of energy each which hit Brawl dead on and blew him to pieces.

"Great job girls" Butch said as he held up both hands and the other Buttercup and I gave him a high five each

"I think out of all of the clones that one is the worst" I said and Butch and the other Buttercup rolled their eyes while agreeing. We then heard a very loud rumble "what the hell was that?" I said while getting ready to fight

"relax twiggy it was just my gut, I haven't eaten anything in about an hour" the other Buttercup said while holding her gut

"then why don't we go to 'Gut Buster'?" Butch said as he put one hand on her belly and the other on her ass

I watched as her face lit up "awesome! You know just how to make a girl happy" she said happily and they kissed.

As I rolled my eyes at this I heard an explosion behind me, I turned around and saw several pieces of a Brawl land at my feet, one of the pieces was unfortunately his voice box "let me tell you something zzztt let me tell you something zzztt" it repeated over and over "even when he's dead he doesn't shut up" I said before I crushed it with my foot and ground it into the ground, I then heard another explosion followed by another and after a brief pause I saw the others start to rise up into the air "come on you two the others are up there" I said while pointing to the group

"you go ahead and tell the others we went to Gut Buster" Butch said and they zipped off, I chuckled a bit before I flew up to the group.

When I arrived they gave me questioning looks "where's our Butch and Buttercup?" the other Blossom asked

"they went to a place called Gut Buster" I said and she nodded

"well let's start heading back your dad might be wanting to go back to your universe now" Brick said and my sisters and I nodded in agreement before we all headed back to the Rowdyruff Boys place, as we flew back I saw the other Blossom whisper something to Brick which made them stop "hey guys" Brick said making us stop

"Blossom and I are going to go to her place for a bit so we probably won't see you go" Brick said and he and the other Blossom shook our hands while saying how great it was to meet us before they floated down to the same house that our Rowdyruff Boys lived in I watched Boomer and the other Bubbles roll their eyes before we continued heading back to where these Rowdyruff Boys lived. When we got back we found our dads back down in the lab working on some complicated math problem that gave me a headache just looking at it

"so dad are we ready to go?" Blossom asked

"no not yet sweetheart I'm currently working on this theory with my parallel self" our dad said

"okay then let us know when you're ready" she said and we all headed back up stairs. When we arrived at the lounge room Blossom Bubbles Bolt and Block sat on the couch, I sat on the arm chair and Boomer and the other Bubbles sat on the floor with Boomer leaning onto her and we all began watching TV.

I honestly wasn't that interested in the TV that much I was more interested in the sexy blob on the ground 'hmm I wonder what it would be like to have lesbian sex with a girl that big?' I thought to myself I then remembered what happened about a month or so ago when Him had captured us and had made Bubbles, Robin, and I really obese, after we had gotten free Mike had used his body manipulation abilities to turn us back to normal, personally I was both happy and sad at that, happy because I was back to my normal self but also sad because I really liked having that huge booty, it made me feel really sexy 'maybe I could get Mike to use his power's to give me a huge booty again' I thought, I then got another thought "hey big Bubbles" I said making the other Bubbles turn to look at me

"yeah?" she said

"do you have an adopted brother named Mike" I asked

"yeah I do, why?" she asked

"because the Rowdyruff Boys in our universe also have an adopted brother named Mike, is he fat like you?"

"yes, unfortunately he's the fattest one out of all of us now" she said with a slight pout which made me chuckle

"so the only real main difference between this universe and ours is that the Rowdyruff Boys were made instead of us and vice versa" I said

"sure seems like it" Blossom said casually

"god I am so fucking horny right now" Bubbles said making us all look at her "I said that out loud didn't I" she asked and we all nodded "sorry, just looking at this version of myself reminded me of my Boomer and now I'm getting hornier and hornier" she said as she started to pant and get red in the face

"you can use the bathroom if you want" Boomer said

"thank you" Bubbles said breathlessly as she got up

"I've actually got a better idea" the other Bubbles said as she got up

"how about a threesome you me and Boomer" she said as she grabbed Bubbles' hand and before she could reply the other Bubbles then grabbed Boomer by his left hand and then zipped up stairs taking the two with her.

"hmm she's just as eager to do sexual things as we are" Blossom said with a giggle

"yeah" I agreed before I turned to Block "hey Block tell me something, are your brothers really sexually active at the moment?" I asked

"yes they are, in fact within the past month I have detected that their 'sex drive' as you would put it has been increasing at an abnormal rate, the same goes with our universes versions of yourselves" he said before we saw lights flashing in his eyes for a few seconds before they stopped "according to my scanners it is the same with you two only yours is significantly higher than our universes versions of yourselves" he said before he turned to Bolt "I can tell by your reactions that you are interested in me but unfortunately I do not share those same feelings for you, I'm sorry" he said making Bolt get a look of devastation on her face.

"Jeez you could have said that a little nicer" I said as Bolt looked like she was about to...cry?

"hey come on Bolt it's not like he's the only boy robot out there" Blossom said as she held her in a hug

"well actually-" Block started before I punched him in the side of the face making his head spin like a top until he finally stopped it while his eyes kept rolling around in circles "note to self don't make you angry" he said before he face planted on the floor, I grinned at that and saw Bolt give me a small smile

"thanks Buttercup" she said

"don't mention it...ever" I replied which made Blossom and Bolt giggle before the three of us continued watching TV.

About an hour later our Bubbles came back down stairs while her hair a mess and a blown away look on her face "that was fucking amazing" she said breathlessly Blossom Bolt and I looked at each other and laughed, as we laughed our dad entered the room

"hey girls what's so funny?" he asked

"just something we saw on TV" Blossom replied quickly

"okay then well the other Professor and I have finished the equation so are you girls ready to go?" he asked, we all nodded and headed back down to the lab, we all said goodbye to the other Professor before we stepped through the portal and entered back into our universe before the portal closed behind us "so did you girls have fun with that universes versions of yourself and the Rowdyruff Boys?" he asked

"yes we did, it's very interesting how just a flip of a coin could have changed things so much" Blossom said with the rest of us agreeing

"well girls it's kinda late now how about we just order some pizza" he said my sisters and I nodded before we headed up stairs to make our orders, though I couldn't help but notice that Blossom had a weird yet thoughtful look on her face though I just ignored it.


End file.
